OOOmamori: Legend of the Multi King!
by moonlight crest 96
Summary: AN: This is a rewrite version of my old KR and OH story. Zack is a regular teenage boy who wants to enjoy the first day of Summer Vacation. But, that changes when hears a bell coming from nowhere and explores his family basement (which he's never aloud in) and finds a mirror he's never seen before. Then one thing after another he ends up in the Omamori Himari world! As KR OOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KR OOO and Omamori Himari. They belong to their respective creators.**

**AN: This is a rewrite version and I hope you guys like this one better than the old version. I will tell you some aspects of this one will be like the old one, but just played a bit more differently. Alright then here's my re write version. Enjoy.**

* * *

** -SCAN 1: Welcome To The New World! OOO Has Appeared!-**

"Oh boy! Hahaha! Summer Vacation…is finally here!" shouted a teen youth as he was running towards his home. Today was his last day of school and all the teachers let all of the students out early today, so they can enjoy their summer vacation. The boy has black messy hair, hazel brown green eyes, and a natural tan skin composure. He wore a dark blue 3/4 shirt, black cargo pants, dark gray hoodie vest, and wore dark blue wrist bands with a black desert scarf. He was carrying a black and green backpack. Also from underneath his shirt hung a sliver necklace with pendant on it.

This young man is Zack Sharchar.

Zack was rushing back home because he's expecting a package to come by today. When Zack reached his neighborhood, the teen spotted his building as he took out his house keys and opened the door to his 'house'. Instead of home Zack actually lived in an accessory store. It was a nice place really. The walls were red with a black stripe. The right and left side of the room had shelves with some boxes next to them. The right side held vases, plates, cups, and some little kid toys. The left side consisted of some more kid toys, vases, and some handmade arsenals. Zack also works in the store with his uncle and grandfather.

Oh right! Zack lives with his uncle and grandfather because, his parents died in house fire and apparently he survived. Zack was adopted by his uncle and grandfather because they're the only relatives he has left. Most of Zack's relatives are dead and the family tree well…it's barely nonexistence. He doesn't even know who his ancestors are or anything. Hell, he doesn't know if he has any cousins, uncles, aunts, and e.c.t. Oh well. Everybody their own personal issue. Anyways after the funeral of Zack's parents he went into a deep depression, but with time he managed to get over it. Zack's uncle and grandfather really did their best as guardians. They did everything that a good uncle and grandfather did for their nephew/grandson.

Oh well, enough about that. Zack locked the door and went towards the door behind, the desk counter. He opened the door and started walking up the stairs. Zack walked up towards the living room. It's a spacious room with a gray floor, blue walls, coffee table, TV, and some plants for decoration. Zack started to walk into a hallway consisting of four doors. The first two were Walker and Vinnie's room. The other two doors were the bathroom and Walker's office room. Zack walked towards the attic ceiling door as he pulled down the string. Then a ladder came down as he climbed up to his…room.

Yup the attic is Zack's room. Since the teen moved in with his uncle and grandfather, he wanted the attic as his own room. At first Walker and Vinnie were unsure about it at first and tried to offer him another room like; Walker's office room but he declined. Then without question Walker and Vinnie obliged to Zack's request, moving all the old junk from there to the basement. Then with some more time Zack rearranged the attic to be his own personal room.

He has a bed, desk, drawers, a carpet, radio, and even chair for the desk. Zack smiled at his 'room' while placing his backpack on the floor. "Home sweet home." Zack said to himself happy to be back in his sanctuary. Zack noticed the package on his bed, walking over to it. He then noticed a little note on top of the package.

"Oh? A letter." murmured Zack as he picked up the letter, folding it open starting to read it. Based on the hand writing it was Walker who wrote it.

_Dear, Zack_

_Your grandfather and I will be out on a business trip/vacation, so we won't be back until the second day of July. So we'll be back in time to celebrate the fourth of July! And you'll be back from your road trip, so that works out okay. Just to make sure you're secure, I hid some money for you in my hiding place (which we're NOT supposed to tell grandpa about!) and it should be enough by the time we get back. So uh…yeah we'll see ya later, make sure to give grandpa and I call. Also take a few pics._

_Alright nephew, I'll see ya later. _

_-Walker_

Oh yeah, that's right. Zack is going on a road trip with his friends and plan on going Sunday afternoon. They made plans during the end of spring, but they had to keep on reminding each other about it so they won't forget. Speaking of the road trip he should pack up just in case. One of Zack's friends has this annoying tendency to change up the plans of an event. It could really piss him off and his other friends. It's like saying 'Drop everything! Pack your shit and let's get the fuck up outta here!' And something like that can piss anyone off. Even if they're your friends or family members. Still messed up thing to do.

Oh well. Zack put the letter down and started opening the package. He took off the tape and started digging through the box until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes! I've got it!" the teen shouted holding up three colorful coins with some animal designs, and it some golden designs. These coins weren't just any coins; they were the Super TaToBa combo Core Medals from the movie 'Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie Mega War Max!'

"Alright, I finally have the last movie Core Medals!" Zack said happily while going under his bed, pulling out his other Kamen Rider OOO collections! Zack has everything, OOO related. He has the Medal holder containing ALL of the Core Medals. He's got the red, yellow, green, blue, gray, purple, and orange Core Medals. He even got the Panda and Kangaroo Medals. Also he's got the Medajalibur, Driver, and Scanner so Zack is set for everything. Zack also has another TaToBa combo since he ordered the Driver first, before getting the others arsenals on eBay or UPS delivery. Zack did think about throwing away the extra TaToBa combo but he couldn't do that. It's just be waste of money if he did that, so he kept those for safe keeping.

Anyways, Zack decided to try out his new Medals before packing his stuff up. He placed the belt on his waist and placed the Super Medals in their respective slots. Then he grabbed the O-Scanner from his hip; getting ready to scan his new additions.

"Henshin."

"**SUPER!"**

"**SUPER!"**

"**SUPER!"**

"**SUPER TAKA!"**

"**SUPER TORA!"**

"**SUPER BATTA!"**

"**SUPER! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

"**SUPER!"**

"Now that…was awesome." complimented the teen while taking off the belt and putting the driver on his bed. "Alright, I guess I should start getting everything together just in case **he** decides to change the schedule into something else." Zack said irritably thinking about that last thought earlier about a friend doing just that.

* * *

Five minutes later Zack had packed all of his stuff inside a duffle bag colored black and blue. Now, he needed to check over his stuff seeing, he's got something missing. Hmm…let's see clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and some snacks he didn't eat during school. That seems to be about it but…something still seems to be missing. Nah that can't be it. Zack could always bring some personal items along to keep himself entertained. Err, he can't bring his Kamen Rider OOO DX arsenals since his friends would just mess with them instead of using it the right way. Oh and even worse they'd probably break it. There's no way he's gonna let that happen. Zack worked his ass off to pay for these, so that's not worth considering. Zack walked over to his desk which contained his laptop, pencil holder, and-oh!

Zack gasped at the realization of his own handmade creations. They were recycled glass necklaces, Zack made. They were colorful and see through. Zack has this weird hobby of digging through recycling cans and collecting broken glass like some hobo. He'd literally dig through a whole messy of recycling and take our broken glass from bottles and cups. He'd even sneak through-Ohhh. When he puts it like that it really does make him sound like an old homeless person doing that. Oh well at least he's ashamed of telling people that.

Anyways, Zack would collect the glass run home and gather all of his tools just to modify them into his own creation. He could even sculpt the glass into a different shape it he wants to, while doing the same thing with the coloring. Before, Zack would ever finish his creations he'd polish them making them sparkle saying 'BAM! BAM! Bada Bing Bada Boom!' Or at least he tries to do something like that. After he finishes he'd look through the glass and see the world in a different point of view. Plus he'd make the glass into either a square or triangle shape.

Of course it took A LOT of practice before he could ever get it right. And it did. It took Zack about a month or two just get learn how to use the materials and create the necklaces. Well these babies were hard work well done. Maybe, Zack should bring these along with him and sell them for extra cash just in case something happens to the money (or if someone spends it all).

Zack decided to go on his laptop and surfing the web; just to listen to some music or either watch some videos of anime or his favorite TV shows. He opened up his laptop and was about to turn it on until…

_*Bing~ Bing~ Bing~!*_

"Huh?" Zack said in confusion as he heard some type bell. It was faint, but he could hear it a bit. It wasn't the shop's bell door, since he locked it. Maybe it was….nah! It could've been his imagination. His head must be playing tricks on him, so he wouldn't be bored. Zack waited to hear that bell noise again but after a couple of seconds…nothing. Zack shrugged and went back to turning on is computer. He was about to turn it on until…

_*Bing~ Bing~ Bing~!*_

"Hmm?" questioned the teen looking around his room seeing if there was radio playing somewhere. Maybe it could've been playing some type of melody._ 'What the heck is that sound?' _Zack asked in his thoughts. He was about to wave it off until…He heard it again.

_*Bing~ Bing~ Bing~!*_

Ok…this time it WASN'T his imagination. Something was off. Zack got up from his chair and decided to investigate this 'bell' noise. He opened his floor door and climbed down the ladder. He went into the living room and search around for that bell ringing noise. Zack was waiting for it again until, the house phone started to ring. In honesty, Zack literally jumped a little when he heard the phone ringing. He took a deep breath while wiping off some sweat off his forehead. Zack walked towards the phone and checked the caller ID. He saw the ID seeing the…WAIT?! What the hell!? Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be! Instead of seeing a 'private number' or some random number, Zack saw the phone number to the stores'! Ok this is crazy, right here! Zack was now coming to the conclusion that someone had come into the store and rob it. Oh no! If that's true, then what the hell is supposed to-wait….All he has to do is call the police. Something must be wrong with him today? Oh well, no time to waste.

Zack picked up the phone and dialed 911. Placing the phone in his ear, Zack was now waiting for someone pick up. C'mon, c'mon hurry up! Ringing, ringing shit hurry-ah! There we go! Zack was about to say something until…he heard heavy breathing through the phone. Zack felt his neck hair stand up and he was starting to get goosebumps too. Zack's instincts were telling him to hang up immediately, and couldn't agree more. The teen hung up the phone and started to mentally panic. Ok, ok all he needs to do is just use his cell but…before he could do that; he would need to go downstairs and see what these guys look like, so he could report them in properly. It may seem like a suicide mission but what choice does he have? Luckily the downstairs door was locked, so should be fine as long as he looks through the peep hole. Unless…they don't break it down of course.

Zack took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to go down and take a peek at this person/s. The teen made his way downstairs (fortunately) without making any noise. Zack saw the door was still in good shape and looked through the hole. Once he peeped inside, Zack could oddly enough see everything was STILL in place. Literally nothing was taken and the cash registered wasn't even searched nor wrecked (well there's no money inside anyways), so it was still fine. Instead of getting all paranoid, the teen now had questions running through his head. Zack couldn't process what was going on. If there actually was burglar the cash register would either be smashed or opened, and they would've taken some valuable artifacts in the shop. Something wasn't right. Things seemed to be completely off. Zack turned the doorknob and entered the shop. He looked around for any other signs of someone being in the building but found nothing. The teen still couldn't help but shake, the feeling of someone being in the same room as him.

Unknowingly to Zack a shadowy figure walked passed by him and went into the basement. Zack felt the presence and felt a chill down his spine. Suddenly the room seem to have gotten a little cold. Zack even rubbed his chest trying to keeping warm, because the temperature _really_ dropped. Outside was about seventy five degrees but in here. Jeez it's probably fifty five degrees.

Zack's gut was telling him to go into the basement. Zack found it odd that very own gut was telling him to go into the basement. Ever since he moved in the shop, he was NEVER allowed to go inside the basement. Zack tried asking Walker and Vinnie 'why' he wasn't allowed down there. But, they always avoided answering that question. When Zack got older he suggested it was nothing but just a bunch of old junk and stuff. Never mind the past Zack needed to find the key to open the basement door. He was about to turn back and look for the key but…

_*Bing~ Bing~ Bing~!*_

He was wondering if those bell noises were coming back. And it did. Zack turned around seeing the locks on the basement door unlocked! Wow. If he were to end up on the BIO channel and up on some ghost documentary story, he'd be telling about this one right now. Zack hesitated as he looked through the basement door seeing nothing but darkness. He even felt himself choke a little, getting this…weird sensation feeling of something or someone is waiting for him.

Zack walked down the steps making sure he watched each step. He placed his hands on the handles while trying to find a light switch. Luckily it didn't take him long to find the switch. He turned on the light and he was surprised at what he's seeing.

The basement was like any other basement with shelves and piles of old junks in boxes. More surprisingly it was as big as a wine basement. Zack never thought his basement was THIS large. It was even bigger than his living room! Hell, it makes him want to clean this place up and stay down here. It's weird he's thinking like this but hey! It was true.

Putting jokes to the side, Zack began his walkthrough. He has to admit literally everything was new to him. There were some things he hasn't seen in a long time, also some of the artifacts were new to him. He even recognize some vases and other things, his grandfather ordered for the store. Zack walked around looking at things he's never seen before. Most of these things were either paintings or handmade artifacts. Zack felt his throbbing a bit; but he pressed on with his tour. Zack didn't bother looking through the old junk in the basement, since it was messy like a junkyard.

Finally at the dead end point Zack sighed and turned around.

'_Maybe this just my-'_

*Crack*

'_What the heck?' _Zack's original thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. It came from underneath his feet. Zack looked down seeing he stepped on a mirror. Thinking he broke it; Zack picked it up and examined it checking for the damage. But…there wasn't any signs of cracks or anything? Zack was wondering what this mirror is. When he walked through the basement, he didn't find any mirror. All he saw was paintings and those old handmade nick nacks. He carried the mirror examining it. It was round with black and silver edges. There seemed to be some type of purple hue. Also on the back there were some drawings of Japanese folklore monsters, he's read about on his computer. The most surprising thing about this mirror was its sparkly and brand new. Like it had just been made.

Once Zack looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't see his own reflection. Instead he saw the reflection of two young children. He was seeing images of the children's happy and bad times. It was literally a slide show to him, but Zack's hands literally slipped as he saw the mirror's glass leaking out some type black energy coming towards him and filling the room in darkness. Zack backed away from the dark energy seeing two gray silhouette figures through the shadows. He could hardly see it but that didn't matter right now. Zack did the most logical thing; that those horror movie characters wouldn't do in first instinct. He made a run for it!

Zack ran back to the stairs not looking back because, he knows it'd be following him. Zack made his way towards the stairs and dashed up right away. Once he made back into his work facility, Zack slammed the door behind him regardless of not having the key to the lock. He made an attempt to run out the front door, but he started to see the black energy coming from underneath the floor. Then a figure of a person started to form, but Zack didn't want to see it take shape. So, he ran upstairs to the living room instead. He slid over the register desk and made his way upstairs closing the door. Zack kept running without even stopping. He fell down a couple of times but the teen still kept at it saying _'screw me falling I'm still going!' _Zack made it to the living room as he made his towards the window, hopping to climb down the fire building ladder stock.

Yet again (and unfortunately) the black energy started to form under the floor again blocking his path. Zack could see the figure person starting to form again. "Ah, c'mon! Dammit!" the teen cursed making a run for the only place he had left. He made a run for his attic/room. It was the only place he had left to go to. Zack made the run for his room and climbed up his ladder, pulling it back up and closing the floor/ceiling door. Zack noticed the black energy was staring to conceal his walls leaving, his room exposed. Zack was literally in a mice trap. He was looking all over his room seeing black walls. Even the window gone.

"_Please help us."_

"!?" was Zack's reaction as he turned around to see two little girls. They were Japanese and appeared to be about ten or eleven years old. They looked somewhat identical. The first girl's hair was black while the other had raven hair. Their hair reached their backs tied in a ponytail. The raven haired girl had a ribbon behind her head while the other didn't. They wore red kimonos with a blue obi sash.

Zack realized they were just kids but…before he could react. The darkness started to completely take over his room, as everything was disappearing. All of Zack's things were being swallowed up by this black energy. Zack panic knowing he's NOT in a dream. If it were he'd wake up when the bad things would start to happen. Zack climbed on his bed seeing the two girls were starting to glow in a white light. He was by his Kamen Rider OOO DX toys and his bag for the road trip, but it looks like he won't live to go to that now. Everything in Zack's room was literally swallowed up, save for his bed and himself!

The dark energy was getting closer and closer, Zack didn't know what to do. Soon the darkness caught up with him, and was literally dragging him down. Zack was sinking into darkness, as he screamed out something.

"What the fucks going on!" he shouted as he spotted the two girls. They were looking down at the teen, as they placed out their hands toward him. Zack didn't know if he could trust these two or not but…anything's better than this! He placed out both of his hands to reach theirs. Once they've touched hands a bright white light appeared and sent the darkness away. Zack had his eyes closed when it happened.

* * *

A couple of seconds later Zack opened his eyes, as he looked around his room now seeing as some type of white void. "What the?" asked the teen as he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. The only thing that remained in a safe condition was his bed and Kamen Rider OOO DX stuff. Zack heard a 'ahem' coming from the black haired girl, while he backed away from her and her friend.

"Are you okay?" asked the raven haired girl.

Zack didn't say anything as he was thinking, how he was able to understand her now. A moment ago she spoke Japanese. But now…he can understand her!? Oh man something must be wrong!

The black haired girl spoke next. "Are you surprised that we're now able to understand each other," the black haired girl said knowing she's right. Zack could only gape at her knowing she's right on the dot. "I take it as a yes." she said.

"Y-Yeah. Umm? Who are you two? What happened to my building? And how am I able to understand you?" asked Zack hopping to get some answers.

The girls looked at each other and decided to answer his first question. The raven haired girl was the first to speak. "Gomen demo…we can't tell you, who we are because," she seemed to be sad about something since she has the look of regret and unresolved issues. It wasn't hard to tell. Zack noticed she was holding, her friend's hand for comfort and support.

Zack decided to drop the first question and ask the second question. He could she was in distress about his first question. "Ok, ok let's move with what happened both my house and store!" Zack asked rather demanding. Hell, his place gone for Pete's sake!

The raven haired girl seemed to sigh in relief. The black haired girl spoke up. "I doubt you'll believe us when we say this but…your world has come into a suspended animation." she said as Zack's eye popped out of his head.

"What do you mean? My world? Suspended animation? I don't get it." Zack said asking numerous questions.

The black haired girl sighed as she began to explain. "You see we've been watching you for a long time…Zack." she said surprising the teen.

He never introduced himself yet.

Then she continued. "We came from another world opposite from yours. I suppose you know about some supernatural phenomenon in this world, but in ours we have more of those." she said seeing the confused look on Zack's face. "Basically, what I'm saying is that we actually have monsters in our world and one of those monsters are having a negative effect in this world." she said.

"Wait if you guys came from another world and if those monsters are having an effect on mines then…how are you guys here? Also who's this monster and how's je effecting my world?" asked Zack.

"We're here because…we're dead." the raven haired girl said, while Zack on the other hand was…getting a little paranoid.

'_WHAT!? They're dead!? If they're dead then…Oh my god, I've been talking to dead people!' _thought Zack as he quickly snapped out of it. He looked at them while still not believing he's actually talking to ghost. He regained his composure as he spoke. "Oh…uh, I see." the teen said bit nervously.

"The monsters we refer to are called Ayakashi. They're technically monster of Japanese folklore as the people in this world call them. The identities of these Ayakashi are, the Shuten Douji an Oni ruler. Second is Tamamo No Mae, the golden haired Kyuubi." she said while Zack was in thought.

He's read about some Japanese folklores stories before, but he thought they'd actually exist. Well…in another world at least. Boy, looks like science has LONG way to go before discovering something like this someday. Unfortunately it had to be Zack.

"So are they the reason why my world is like this?" asked Zack.

"No," the raven haired girl began. "They are only part of the problem but not the main problem. The main problem is that someone or something made a crossover into our world, and is effecting this one in the process." she said as the black haired girl spoke up next.

"I believe it's something called…a Greeed." she said while seeing a surprised look on Zack's face. Hmm. It seems like he may know something about this.

'_Greeed? No way. That can't be true. Right?' _Zack questioned in his thoughts. How can something fake from his world have crossover into these girl's world. He wonders if they know who it is. Wouldn't hurt to try. "Do you know who this 'Greeed' is?" asked Zack.

"Hmm? Well…all I can say is that this creature is with both Shuten-Douji and the Kyuubi. I don't know his name but I was able to catch some features of this thing. It didn't look like an Ayakashi but…it did have some features of some sort of humanoid mermaid-like sea creature thing. I can't explain the rest of the details." the black haired girl said.

Ok that information was somewhat helpful. But there's only two Greeeds who could only match those features. But…he can't say for sure. Zack would have to go into that world and investigate things himself. Oh well, at least Zack gets to go on a trip for the summer. Oh man, he may be dead within the first two days.

Zack sighed as he smiled at the two girls. They seemed looked at Zack oddly, since he was smiling at them. He walked over to them and kneeled on one knee, leveling their height. "Alright then I'll help you both out. How does that sound?" he said with a smile as he accepted their request.

They were both surprised he accepted their help and just like that. They both gave a small smile as they nodded at his reply. Zack started to speak again.

"Oh yeah, I still don't understand how I can understand you guys now?" he said still curious about that.

"When we touched hands both of us casted a spell on you, so you could understand what we're saying. It's a permanent spell so that'll stick with you." the raven haired girl said.

"Got it. So how do I get into this other world?" Zack asked.

"The entrance is right here." the black haired girl said as she and her friend sidestepped revealing a colorful circle portal entrance of some kind. Zack was examining the color spectrum of this thing. "I suggest you take what little stuff you have with you. Once you leave you'll never be able to come back into your world all of the threats have been defeated." she said.

Zack might as well had to do it. The only stuff he has are his duffle bag and OOO DX toys. With a light sigh he gathered all of his stuff together and placed them in the bag. Zack was about to enter the portal until…

"Wait." shouted the raven haired girl. She walked towards Zack brining him, his medal book open.

"Oh thank you." he said smiling at her. He took the book from her hands and placed them in the hidden jacket pocket. Before, Zack could even leave for this next world there was a couple of things he had to do. He turned his attention to the girls, who looked at him curiously. He out his bag down and grabbed one of his handmade glass necklaces. He grabbed two shaped into a square with smaller triangles on the on the chains. They both light purple with colorful hues, and the triangles were red. The girls looked confused until, Zack walked over to them and placed them on their necks.

Their cheeks started to heat up when he placed, the recycling glass necklaces on their necks. Zack smiled at them while the girls started to question him.

"What are these for?" they asked in union.

Zack chuckled as he started to explain. "It's a sign of friendship." he said.

"A sign of…friendship?" asked the raven haired girl feeling her cheeks heat up even more.

"Mmm. Hmm." nodded Zack. "I like to call this my own little ritual." he said.

"Ritual?" asked the black haired girl.

"Well kind of. Here place out your hand." Zack said while placing out his right hand. She did the same. Before she could eve speak Zack started to do some weird handshake. It involved locking their fingers together, a handshake, and oddly enough they'd slap each other's hands lightly from side to side. Finally they fist bump and Zack would raise his fingers flicking the necklace.

"Bing." Zack said as he flicked the necklace.

"Bing?" the black haired girl said confusingly. The 'handshake' she experienced was quite awkward but…it made her feel warm inside.

"Yup. Okay, your turn." Zack said doing the same handshake to the raven haired girl. After Zack said 'bing' while flicking her necklace, he stood up and smiled at them. He turned away from them as he walked towards the portal.

The black haired girl wanted to know why he thinks of them as friends now. Zack replied to them saying; it was their first meeting but, when they started to talk he felt they weren't so bad. He even laughed mentioning on how they met in the attic. They found it strange he was able to laugh at what seemed like a humiliating moment for any other guy, but he just seems to go along with the flow. Hell, they even started to laugh at it too. Soon they all stopped knowing time couldn't be wasted. Zack was a foot away from the portal until…

"I know we won't see each other for a while but…I gotta say; it was really nice meeting you guys. And…I hope we hang together like true friends, also I hope you guys rest in peace and not having to deal with whatever stress your carrying on your shoulders." with that said Zack jumped into the portal giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

As the girls witnessed Zack leaving through the gateway into their world, they started to have tears forming in their eyes. The held onto their new necklaces as they placed their eye through the glass feeling warm and fuzzy, also they seemed to view things in a different perspective. They held each other's hands as they started to fade away.

"I was wondering…why did we pick him?" asked the black haired knowing the answer but just didn't want to say it.

"We didn't pick him. There was something about him that attracted us. And now we know why…" the raven haired girl said as she began to sob.

Her friend hugged her knowing she's remembering the past. They were glad that someone wished them peace and honored them. Also…they gained a friend.

Then they faded away, hopping they will see Zack again someday.

* * *

Zack found himself a floating in space between two gates. He could see the one in front of him is the world he has to go to. Then he looked behind him seeing, the gate to his world but….there were chains on it with a lock. Zack felt sad that he has to leave his world behind, but it's save everyone from this suspended animation they're in. Zack turned towards the other gate. He could see the other door in front of him as he went towards it. Zack placed a hand on the handle. Once he opened it another portal appeared before him. Once Zack placed a hand on it the portal felt like barrier instead of a gateway in. Zack literally had to push through it.

"C'mon, dammit budge!" he said trying to push through this damn gateway! Zack tried his hardest to budge this thing open but it felt like it's pushing him back.

"Grrr!" grunted the teen as he started to close his eyes second. Unknowingly to Zack there was a purple glow coming from his jacket as something started to emerge with him. Once Zack opened his eyes again they had a slight purple hue, and oddly enough he broke through the gate and started to make the crossover into the other world.

* * *

Within the land of Noihara two figures were walking quietly along, the land as they took sight to everything. They could hear the birds chirp and could see some nesting their babies. One of the figures seemed to enjoy the outdoor wilderness but the other one just completely ignored the cutesy stuff of it. They could see that the sun was beginning to set, so they needed to make camp for the day. The sun's light descended down upon the two revealing the features.

The first figure appeared to be a sixteen year old girl. She has brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and wore a red beret hat. The rest of her attire consisted that of a miko priestess. White kimono and red hakama pants. Besides the outfit she had the looks of delinquent, almost like she's gonna pick on little kids in the park or bully the high school nerd. Despite that she was really pretty looking. Well if one could get past the outside evil looking part, and see what's on the inside.

This the Hinoema known as Ageha.

The second figure appeared to be the same age but looked more like a toddler. She has platinum pink hair with a large bang covering her right eye. Her left eye was revealed and was light yellowish color. She wore white kimono with a red obi sash. Also she wore some sandals. She seemed to be carefree and childish. She seems to admire the beautiful things in life and has the looks of a sixth grade child. She wasn't very tall but she could reach Ageha's assets in height of course.

This is Ippon datara, Sasa.

Both of them had recently arrived at Noihara because, they heard a rumor saying; the crimson blade and the Amakawa descendent are supposed to coming the day after tomorrow. Ageha saw this as an opportunity to test and raise her power/status among Ayakashi. She thought if she could kill the Amakawa in his own land, Ageha can increase her status. Also the Crimson Blade of the Amakawa family is an extra bonus. She brought Sasa along with her because one: she's her friend and companion. Second: she's heard there's a human and Mizuchi amongst Amakawa's group. Plus there's the Zashiki warashi with the Amakawa household located somewhere around here.

While Ageha was thinking of a plan to ambush the Amakawa and his friends, Sasa brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ne, Ageha!" she shouted.

"Nani?" she said rudely since the Ippon datara disrupted her thoughts.

"I see someone walking through the woods." the platinum pink haired girl said.

As soon she said that Ageha widened her eyes and followed her friend. Sasa was leading Ageha to where they both saw a sixteen year old human boy. He has black messy hair, slightly spiking at the tips of his head and a little on the back. He mainly wore black and blue clothing holding a duffle bag. He seemed to be wondering aimlessly around the land of Noihara. Plus they could tell he was foreign, since he didn't look Japanese.

"Ho? Looks like we've got a lost traveler. Don't you think so, Sasa?" Ageha said keeping her eye on the teen. The Ippon datara nodded in response.

This was fortunate for Ageha. Normally she wouldn't go after weak people but…she is getting rather _hungry_ after all. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and dinner time is almost coming. Ageha told Sasa, they're going to follow him. The girl looked confused but followed her orders anyways.

* * *

**Seconds earlier…**

_Zack let out a light groan while, he suddenly found himself laying on the floor. The teen lifted himself up and suddenly found himself in the middle of the woods. Zack stood up and looked at his surroundings. Yup. He's defiantly in the woods alright but…_

"_Where the heck was I sent?" he asked himself. Zack defiantly didn't expect to be in the wilderness. Just what the heck is? Some kind of anime where the main hero finds himself in a situation like this. Oh man, if scientist nor the government were able to find out about this, then they'll never reveal it to the world. Zack was actually thinking if he's cursed or something, because shit like this doesn't happen to just anyone. And that's probably a fact to. Who knows?_

_With a light sigh the teen started walking through the woods. Zack had no idea where, he was going but standing around doing nothing isn't going to help. This was a really twisted/weird day for him. He went from road trip vacation to another world. Zack_ _let out a heavy sigh at that thought._

* * *

**Now…**

The sun was already setting and night was beginning to approach. Zack had been walking around these woods for a good four hours! And he was starting to get a bit tired. He could still go on if he wanted to but, there are certain limits people have. Zack decided he should walk before stopping. He scratched the back of his head while letting out a yawn.

*Crack*

"Hmm?" Zack quickly turned around as he heard a twig break. He slightly narrowed his eyes until…He saw squirrel passing by. Zack watched the squirrel leave into the bushes while giving a light sigh. _'Hmm. I was starting to wonder when, I'd see a squirrel.' _Zack thought to himself while continuing to be on his way.

* * *

Ageha held on to Sasa as she was about to fall from a tree branch. Sasa had almost blown their cover if that squirrel hadn't shown up. The beret hat girl sighed as she looked at her friend with a look saying _'Don't do that again.' _Sasa frowned sadly while nodding her head understanding, what Ageha was saying.

"Ne, Ageha. Shouldn't we just attack him already? We do overpower him after all." Sasa asked confused about why they haven't made a move yet.

"It's simple Sasa. I don't feel like approaching the prey until he's vulnerable, so that way I won't have to get my hands dirty much." said the Hinoema. She plan to get him while he's a sleep. It'd be easier and she doesn't want to waste her abilities on some mere human.

"But, I don't wait until he goes to sleep. It'll already be the middle of the night by then. Who knows how long he's going to stay up?" said the Ippon datara. She was gonna get bored waiting for this guy to fall asleep. She'd rather play a game instead.

Ageha felt her comrade's discomfort. She patted her head saying; they'll play whatever game she wants first thin in the morning. The pink haired girl smiled at her while placing out a pinky. Ageha looked at her with a 'WTF!' look but accepted it anyways.

Both of them gazed back at the teen seeing he stopped walking. Good and just on time to. It was literally almost about to be nine o' clock. Good. Dinner awaits.

* * *

**Time skip…**

Zack decided to stop walking and call it a day. He was too tired to go on anymore. Plus it was already dark and there's NO way he's going to continue. Walking in the dark woods is basically suicide. Who knows what creatures are out there! Hell, he wouldn't surprise if a bear were to show up and start cutting his guts open right away.

Besides that he was able to find some wood to start a fire. Zack had been to camp before but…he mainly stayed in a cabin most of the time. Sure he's slept in a tent before with his other cabin members, but he only slept in it three times. Not saying he doesn't like it or anything; he just hates it when you find a bug inside the tent. Fortunately he didn't get bit by any of these weird bugs and was able to kill them before they did anything. If there's one thing anyone hates it'd be getting bit by some weird insect.

Once Zack made the fire he sat on the ground and used his duffle bag like a pillow. He was looking up at the stars while feeling the warm. Zack stayed a couple of inches away from the fire. He was wondering if the time variation is different in this world. Probably not but…who knows. Zack shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about something he doesn't understand. Instead he decided to take a look at the Core Medals. Once he took out the holder from his bag, Zack opened it and checked for every one of them. Let's see, red, yellow, green, blue, gray, orange, Super Core Medals, Panda, Kangaroo, the extra TaToBa Combo, and-wait!

Wait a minute! Where the hell are the purple Core Medals! Oh no no! He couldn't have lost them! Ah dammit! He worked so hard to buy those medals. Shit. Zack tried looking in his bag only to find nothing but…hold on a minute. Zack pulled out the O-Driver and noticed both the belt and scanner were gone! Literally gone!

"What the…" murmured Zack. He held the driver in his hands and couldn't believe what he was feeling. Instead of touching plastic…it was metal! Actual metal and to be frank it did feel a little heavier. Also…now that Zack looks at the Core Medals they didn't look fake. He could tell because the yellow Core Medals were see through, so he couldn't see the little computer chip thing inside it. Zack held the Taka Medal in his hand and it felt like a real coin! Oh jeez, this was starting to get freaky. He placed the Medal back in the book and strapped the buckle onto his waist. Then even more to Zack's surprise the belt actually formed around his waist.

"E-Eh!? O-O-Oh man this isn't f-f-fake anymore." stuttered the teen with a mixture of excitement and slight fear in his fear. He honestly didn't know what to think of this. Zack even grabbed his missing scanner from his right hip, holding it up. Zack even looked at the Medajalibur and saw that it had also became real. It wasn't a small blade anymore. It was the size of the real actual sword Eiji used in the series! All of them were. The teen rubbed his temples trying to make his brain calm down from all of….whatever this is!

Zack stood up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He breathed in and out three times before dropping his butt to the ground. Zack lied down on his duffle bag and decided to get some shut eye. His brain was about to over fry itself. He closed his eyes and let the dreams take him away.

* * *

"Oh? He's asleep." noted Sasa.

"I see." the Hinoema said while licking her lips. Her plan was going smoothly. She couldn't wait to sink her _teeth _into her _meal_. Though she does have to admit, she found him to be pretty odd. He checked his bag for something and then freaked out about those little coins and that weird belt he's wearing. Let's just hope he taste good despite those weird qualities he has.

Both girls walked quietly towards the teen as they watched him sleep. Ageha had an evil smirk creeping up on her face, while fangs started to appear on her teeth.

"Ne ne what we do with him?" whispered Sasa.

"It's not obvious Sasa, I just need you to pin him down while I enjoy a nice meal." Ageha said, smirking.

Sasa nodded as she crouched on her knees, and placed her hands on the teen's arms. She looked up at Ageha and nodded. The Hinoema smirked as she gently got on top of the teen. She licked her lips getting ready for the appetizer before the actual meal. Oddly enough, the beret hat girl started to lower her head towards the boy's. She was aiming for his neck while opening her mouth but…

"Welcome sir how may, I help you?" the boy said in his sleep. Ageha and Sasa sweat dropped at this wondering what he's dreaming about. The beret hat girl waved it off and started to proceed what she was doing. But…

"The plate and vase will cost about seventy five dollars, but you can get a discount saving about ten dollars each day." he said still talking in his sleep.

The Hinoema frowned at this guy awkwardly with a hint of annoyment. She's about to consume a weirdo but…she's still gotta eat him regardless. She leaned towards his neck and started…licking his neck! Yikes, that's gotta feel uncomfortable. While, Ageha was licking the boy's neck getting a little taste of what he's like. He started to let out a moan while blushing madly, and his legs started to twitch. Clearly he was sensitive little bitch.

"Ageha, I don't think he likes it." Sasa said in a slight concern while keeping a firm grip keeping him.

"Hmph. What a child. If can't take a licking then, I REALLY want to see how he reacts when I sink my teeth into him." the Hinoema said with slight seductive tone. She continued licking his neck again before, placing the tips of her pointy teeth on his neck. When she did that he started to wake up.

"OW!"

* * *

**In Zack's dream before waking up…**

Zack was working at the family store along with his uncle and grandfather. They were helping out some customers while he was sweeping the floor. Zack would sometimes help the customers with finding something that'll be to their licking. He'd mainly find some toys for the little kids to have and…everything's going really well. The customers are browsing around and the atmosphere's nice. But, Zack was feeling cold all of a sudden. Plus his spine was just shivering, jiggling like Jell-O.

And…that was NOT a good feeling. Then for some odd reason Zack felt his cheeks heat up. He tried saying something but…it ended up being a MOAN! Seriously a freaking moan! Zack has NEVER made that sound before! Never once in his life! The teen never even experienced sexual situations like seduction and…whatever those other things are!

Zack started to get a bad feeling. Finally a spider suddenly appeared on his hand. It circled around his and the little bastard bit him!

* * *

**Now…**

"OW!" shouted Zack as he woke up from his dream. He defiantly didn't wake up to a pretty sight. He saw a brown haired girl with green eyes on top of him! And his arms were pinned down by some little toddler with pink hair; with her left eye revealed! Zack started to struggle to get them off him. This was considered sexual harassment and close commitment of murder!

"Get off me!" demanded Zack.

"Hold still you, bastard! It'll all be over soon enough!" Ageha said while trying to stop him from moving around. She could feel his legs were moving around, but that wasn't going to be enough. "Sasa! Hold down his legs, I'll get his arms!" commanded Ageha. Sasa was about to comply but…

"I said GET…OFF…**ME!**" shouted Zack as his eyes started flash into a purple color. Much to Ageha and Sasa's surprise he was able to push them off him. Zack used his legs to kick, the beret had girl off him. Sasa had already released him and backed while going over to Ageha.

Zack rolled away from them as he stood up. He rubbed his eyes as they changed back to their original color. The teen started feeling weird but waved it off; seeing he has other problems. He looked at the duo, who tried killing him. Zack quickly went for his bag but before he could escape, the brown haired girl started to extend her arm out like a rubber band.

"_Whoa! What the!? Ack!"_ Zack felt his throat being caught by the girl's hand and she was only six feet away from him! Clearly, Zack has ended up in some sort of fucked up world! "W-Who are you guys!?" he asked while barely being able to breath. This girl really has strong grip!

"Ho? You want to know my name, eh?" she said toying while toying with him. He struggled getting her hand off him, but she knew this guy has no hopes of getting out alive what-so-ever. She tell him, her name just for the hell of it. "Well, okay then. I'm the Hinoema known as Ageha!" introduced Ageha.

"Hinoema? Ageha?"

"That's right, this is my accomplice Sasa." she said while Zack looked at the pink haired girl, who smiled and waved at him.

"Kon-ichi-wa~!" she said sweetly but…there was hint of madness in her tone like she's psycho pathetic killer.

Oh shit.

Zack struggled while slowly being pulled by Ageha, who licked her lips like the predator she is. Zack used one arm searching himself, so can find some sort of tool to help him. He needed to act fast and right now would be a good time. Zack's hand went down his waist and noticed he was still wearing the O-Driver! He should probably be thankful he didn't notice it. If this thing is real, along with the Core Medals then…maybe he can transform. Oh well, it's worth a shot. Zack noticed he wasn't that far away from his bag. Zack managed to pull back a little, as he was able to reach his bag. He had to use both hands to unzip it while taking out the medal holder. He could literally feel his vision starting to go blurry but he needed to hang on. Quickly reacting he took out the Medals he needed.

Ageha and Sasa were watching him curiously, while seeing he inserted three of those coins into slots of that buckle. He then placed it diagonally while pulling out the scanner from his hip. Zack looked at them before calling out,

"Henshin!" he cried out scanning the buckle

Ageha and Sasa looked confused. "Henshin?" they said confusingly before seeing the next thing that surprised them.

Then the device spoke as colorful medals began dancing around him.

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

As the holograms danced around him, they started form together into a hologram circle. Then the hologram connected itself to Zack's chest as he became donned in a black bodysuit with armor. The chest has a large circular design with a gold lined edges, along with animal designs. The top had a red hawk, a yellow tiger's head in the middle, and a green grasshopper on the bottom. His legs were covered in green armored boots styled like grasshopper legs. The torso has yellow lines traveling up his arms as he wore yellow gauntlets, with claws attached to the wrist folded back. Finally his helmet was black with a red faceplate of flying hawk. Plus he had large green eyes flashing to life confirming the transformation's completion. Zack had just transformed into Kamen Rider OOO!

"N-Nani! What the hell is this?!" demanded Ageha as she had just witnessed the transformation. What the hell was going on? Wasn't this guy human? Is he some sort of Chimera or something!? She can sense that he's human but that armor is sending off power, also there was something else to. She shook her head and focused on her pray.

"Sugoi!" Sasa said in amazement witnessing the transformation.

OOO had about enough if this madness! He used his forearm to push her arm away from his neck. OOO got on his knees and started to cough. After he regained his breath, the rider stood up and stared at the two glaring at him.

"You!" Ageha called out before running towards OOO while taking out a kunai from her kimono. She jumped towards OOO as moved out of the way. He ran towards his bag and pulled out his Medajalibur. He figured he could use it now since she's armed. Ageha skidded towards him as she raised her weapon at him. OOO blocked her weapon with his sword. Now both of them were leaning towards each other trying to push each other back. They were equal at this moment.

"Just what the hell are you!?" demanded Ageha glaring at OOO.

"I'm just a regular person like everyone else. That's it nothing special." OOO said

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. And also my name's Zack, Zack Sharchar. Nice…to…meet…ya!" OOO introduced his civilian name while pushing her away from him. He had to thank the enchantment of his armor. He's been in a fight before but that's only in school. This was serious! Oh well, he could try new things like crazy fucked up mess.

"Zack, eh? Oh well, I was sorta hopping to know your other name in that form. But, I guess it doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon. Also…you just made a big mistake ticking me off buster! Now, I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" declared Ageha while charging at OOO with her kunai.

OOO did the same as they collided clashing their swords. They swung their swords at each other while dodging their attacks. OOO and Ageha started to throw some punches with some kicks during their sword fight. Ageha was being aggressive with her attacks and she wasn't a pushover. She had experienced and training to back her up, while OOO had nothing but school fights along with his suit. The odds may be against him, but he knew he'd have to fight in order to live. So, he'll fight!

OOO kicked Ageha in the gut while activating the power of the batta legs. She skidded backwards and bumped into a tree. Fortunately she wasn't completely harmed, since OOO held back a little on that kick. He knows better than to harm a lady. Even if she is some kind of a psycho. Ageha stood back up and charged at OOO again. Both of them were swinging their weapons towards each other's. The blades made their 'clanging' sounds while the fighters grunted trying to get a hit at one another. OOO and Ageha roundhouse kicked each other but as result they canceled each other out. They stumbled back before colliding again. Ageha began punching him in the helmet (which actually hurt from the inside). OOO could actually feel her punching his cheek. Hell, even without the helmet it's pretty valid.

OOO caught her fist with his free hand but…

***SLASH!***

***SLASH!***

***SLASH!***

Ageha had just slashed OOO in the chest as sparks were flying off him. The rider screamed in pain before he kicked sided kicked by the girl. He rolled away from her as he started to get on his feet, while using his sword for support and held his chest. He was about to prepare for another round but…

***WHOOSH!***

"What?!" shouted OOO as he suddenly saw wooden pillars falling out from the sky. OOO screamed in fear before running away from the pillars. He could see them coming closer and closer until…

***CRASH!***

"Gyahh!" shouted the rider as he was able to avoid being crushed by those things. He questioned himself where those pillars came from but got an answer, as he heard a childish like laughter. He turned around seeing that it was Sasa, who laughed. He widened his eyes realizing it was her who attacked him. He muttered 'what' quietly to himself as he heard a maniac laugh from behind Sasa.

"Surprised? You should be," Ageha began to explain Sasa's power. "You see Sasa and I are a duo, who specializes in both close and long range attacks. I fight physically while Sasa backs me up her long range attacks. We're quite the combi." the Hinoema said, smirking.

"Hai hai hai~! Ageha and I are quite the pals! I hope you can live long enough to our power at the fullest~." the Ippon datara said with a giggle. Oh man, these girls are insane! Sasa claimed to have another power as she started to shoot a laser beam out of her left eye.

Uh oh. OOO didn't have enough time to dodge the attack as the blast hit his chest, sending him flying into a tree. Smoke came out of the rider's chest but had no time to recover, but had no time to recover. He saw an arm coming towards him with a kunai at hand. He raised up his sword to push the kunai and arm back as it lunged back towards Ageha. OOO had completely forgotten he's fight somebody who could extend their body like Mr. Fantastic. This wasn't going to be pretty. Two against one seems to be really messed up but hey rules are always broken.

Ageha charged at OOO as both of their blades collided. OOO pushed back and jumped over her and kicked her in the back. Ageha rolled on the floor before another one of Sasa's laser beam aimed at the armored warrior. OOO dodged them while the beret hat girl used extended, her arm using it as her own whip. OOO ran towards the girl blocking the kunai in her whip/hand. Ageha widened her eyes as she pulled her arm back attempting to hit the rider. OOO smirked knowing she'd do that, so he jumped over again while sweeping her feet causing her to fall on the ground. Sasa used her laser beams to push OOO away from Ageha as the rider did so. Then she used her pillars so she could crush him! OOO looked up in the air seeing those pillars descending down towards him. Not this time! OOO took out the medal book and started to take out two Core Medals. He placed the buckle horizontally before taking out the two medals before replacing them with the new ones.

"**KUWATAGA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**KANGAROO!"**

The medal holograms danced around him again as he started to change. Once the hologram circular chest collided with his chest as he changed. Ageha and Sasa were surprised to see his armor change. The helmet's faceplate was now green in a shape of a stag beetle, with orange eyes and horns on the head. The arms were still the same, but the legs were different. They were now bronze/brown with red shoes and silver bottom toes and feet.

Ageha widened her eyes surprised to see he changed forms. "N-Nani?" she muttered quietly to herself.

"Sugoi. He changed." Sasa said while watching in amazement and awe.

OOO smirked from underneath his helmet, as he activated the power of the Kuwataga head. His head was glowing green as electricity formed on the stag beetle horns. OOO shot green electricity at the pillars as they exploded in the process. Ageha and Sasa stared at OOO in disbelief; seeing his power was able to easily destroy the pillars. The rider stared at Ageha and Sasa blankly knowing, who he should take out first. It's against his nature to hit a woman but…he will to do it some point in his life. But not as an abuser though because that'd be going too far. Even though they tried killing him it's not his intention to do the same. He wasn't raised that way.

Acting quickly he took out the medal book and took two new Core Medals before tossing it away. (He'll pick it up later) OOO quickly changed forms again as Ageha and Sasa raised their guards. This guy wasn't a Chimera! He' something else!

"**LION!"**

"**KANGAROO!"**

"**CHEETAH!"**

The holograms danced around him while he changed again. His helmet was now yellow/gold resembling a lion's head with spike pointing upwards, with black mouth guard and blue eyes. Surprisingly enough the same kangaroo chest symbol was now in the center, and the arms became the same color with the hands becoming red boxing gloves. The legs turned yellow with silver feet/toes. The chest emblems on the top was a lion's head and bottom a cheetah.

Ageha mentally cursed not knowing what abilities this new form has. Then with a shout coming from OOO, the power of lion's head activated as a bright yellow/golden light indulged off his head. Ageha and Sasa barely had time to cover their heads, but their eyes temporarily blinded. They rubbed their eyes while the light died out. OOO took advantage of their weak state as he used the power of the cheetah legs to increase his speed. He ran towards Sasa as she recovered regaining her sight. She looked up to see OOO staring down at her. She couldn't move her legs knowing she's done for. Before OOO could do anything to her, he said this…

"Sorry. Hope you can forgive me?" he said apologizing for what he's about to do. This surprised Sasa causing her to look at him in confusion instead of fear, before she could ever say anything OOO puched her in the gut knocking her out cold. He caught her so she wouldn't land on the ground roughly. He carried her bridal style and walked her towards the fire he made. Ageha regained her sihght and noticed OOO had Sasa in his hands. She running towards but stopped when, she saw him gently placing Sasa down next the fire.

She looked surprised by this. She thought he was gonna toss her in the flames, but instead he did the opposite. This guy is defiantly weird and stupid. Then she saw him changing his form again going into the TaToBa combo again. Then OOO turned around and stared at her blankly. She gave him the same look. Both fighters began get in their poses again as OOO grabbed his sword while Ageha gripped her kunai. The brunette had emotionless expression and staring at her target coldly. It was written in her eyes. OOO had sweat dropping with inside his helmet, as he and her charged at one another.

OOO and Ageha clashed their blades against one another. They were swinging madly while being able to dodge every attack that came their way. Both of them held each other's opposite arms before knocking each other's blades off their hands. Now it was hand to hand combat. OOO and Ageha exchanged blows with their fists while kicking. OOO did snap kick but she caught it with her hands, and started spinning around over and over until OOO was flying in the air. The rider was going round and round while, he felt her arms extending her arms leaving him in the air. He had to say he was starting to get sick by going round and round. Then he noticed he high enough in the air that…he looked down knowing what's going to happen next.

"Oh…shit" OOO quietly cursed as he screamed while Ageha was dropping him down on the ground. She laughed like a maniac before…

***SMASH!***

"OW!" complained the young rider while trying to stand on his feet. Then he heard a battle cry coming from behind him as he looked to see Ageha, who was about to punch him. Thanks to reaction and metal panic, OOO used his batta legs to jump in the air attempting to knock her out like he did with Sasa. She noticed his attack coming as she swiftly moved in the air. OOO mentally cursed for missing but…probably not. He felt his hand grabbing something and then he and Ageha landed on the gorund. OOO looked over to his hand seeing he caught her kimono. He looked confused at first until, he realized something was VERY wrong with this picture. Afraid to look back he had to just confirm something. He nervously looked back seeing his horrors were confirmed.

One: this is Ageha's top and scond…she was exposed from the top…The beret hat girl glared at OOO before realizing he had her kimono in his hand. She blushed a little while looking down at herself, seeing she was half naked and her chest was exposed. She did NOT look happy about this. She glared at him but, OOO was trembling at the sight of her. She raised a brow before….

"Ahhhhhh!" OOO screamed in horror while covering his eye lenses, he never meant to anything like that! He held up Ageha's kimono placing in front of him covering her chest area, so he won't have to see her breast. Though he does have to admit they were pretty bi-Gyahh! What hell's he's thinking he is not that type of guy! Oh, holy shit his brain is going at it like a Ginnie Pig wheel. Oh man, he may need to go to therapy after this! First time seeing something like this.

Ageha smirked at this. She could NOT believe how much of a kid this guy is being. It was both sad and pathetic to see a grown teenage boy, who's never seen a woman's bare boobs before. Ageha already knew from his reaction that this guy is a virgin, and she can tell because he's being a wimp about seeing a bare naked chest! Ha! It was clearly enough to make her laugh. Too bad she has to kill him, she has to admit he's pretty cu-Whoa! Hold up a minute! Where did that thought come from!? Ageha shook her head and began to deliver the final blow. She saw her kunai as she caught it by using her powers. OOO was too busy to notice trying to keep clam and averting himself away from her.

Ageha took advantage and began to strike! She jumped in the air while letting out a battle cry. OOO heard her coming after him but…damn! There's no way in hell that he's going to look at her! She's bare naked from the top and her chest was exposed! For Pete's sake! OOO knew he needed to end this fight soon and now was the time to do. This is a long shot but…He looked at Ageha seeing she was getting closer to him. He blushed as he tried not see her jiggling breast. Once she came closer OOO closed his eyes and looked away while lunging forward to punch Ageha's gut. After a few seconds of silence OOO heard the kunai drop to the ground, as he looked at the brunette. She collapsed into his arms as he undid his transformation.

Zack held Ageha in his arms seeing she was completely knocked out. He heavily sighed before realizing her breast was still exposed. Zack was about to scream but…held it in. He breathed from his nose while having a mad blush on him. He gave her piggy back ride and began walking towards Sasa (still out cold). Zack's face was really red now since he could feel her breast jiggling on his back.

Yep he clearly wants to therapy. He may be over exaggerating but fuck this shit. He's never even seen a real live naked girl before. Well from the torso area but…now's not the time to think about that. Zack shook his head getting rid of every dirty thought that started to pop into his head.

Zack gently placed Ageha next to Sasa, but of course he had to look away. He placed Ageha's kimono on top of her and placed her kunai next to her. He defiantly has no idea why he's doing so, but he could blame his uncle and grandfather for raising him being too nice of a person. Zack sighed as looked down at the two.

Despite that they were trying to kill him, he could tell both of them clearly cared for one another. He gave the two a small smile. Zack felt the wind blowing and boy it was sure cold! He rubbed his chest just to keep himself warm. He noticed the girls shiver. Zack mentally cursed because he was going to help out. No matter how much he wants to deny his nature he just can't. The teen gathered more fire wood and began to create a new fire for them. It seemed to work but they were still shivering. Dammit. Zack sighed as he was about to do something he swore he'd never do. Went over to his bag and pulled out a dark blue blanket. It was Zack's baby blanket that his mother made for him, whenever she'd put him to bed.

Zack started get a little teary eyed but wiped it away not trying to think about his parents. Instead he focused on the important matter in hand. _'I can't believe. I'm doing this.' _thought Zack as he placed his blanket on top of Ageha and Sasa. He noticed they stopped shivering and began to warm up. He yawned feeling tried from that fight earlier. Finally, Zack did the next he'd thought he'd never do to them. He also gave them one his handmade necklace. Zack gave Sasa a square shaped necklace colored green and pink with little triangles on the chain. Zack gave Ageha a red triangle with squares on the chain. Maybe somewhere deep down he does hope to be their friend someday in the future. Plus he will want his blanket back. After all it's only thing important from his mom. He's literally praying to get it back someday.

Zack gathered all of his things and placed everything in his bag. He took off the driver also placing it in the bag. Fortunately he found the medal with (thankfully) ever medal inside it still. Then from there on then, Zack walked away from the girls hopping they could be friends and also have his blanket back. Not trying to be a prick about it or anything, but it's just important to him. Then he continued making way through the woods.

* * *

"Oh man!" complained Zack as he checked his phone seeing it was only twelve thirty! Damn that fight he had was really long! Also he left them materials (including his baby blanket) to keep them warm in the night.

Zack was starting to feel light headed and tired. It was probably due to the fact that he took so much damage in his fight with Ageha. Zack's vision was starting to get a little blurry and his body felt heavy. He knew he wanted to knock out. Zack noticed some kind house that wasn't that far away from him, so he decided to walk towards it until…

"Gahh!" he shouted before hanging upside down as empty cans and wood boards started clanging together making it sound like an alarm. Zack didn't care about his state at the moment. He started close his eyes a little. Then he started to hear a voice and figure running out of the house and coming towards him.

"Ah ha! An intruder! I've got you, you punk I won't let you ruin this house!" shouted a feminine voice.

But right there and then Zack passed out.

* * *

**Alright guys this is my re write version. I hope this one is better then my first one and if you're wondering about the two girls appearing before Zack. They are from the Omamori Himari Manga. I think you may know which chapter they're from. Also for those of you who know the familiar purple glowing eyes and are asking why I'm doing it a bit early. There's a reason for that which will be explained as the story progresses along.**

**Alright ya'll! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO and Omamori Himari. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**-SCAN 2: Noihara Land! House Keeper and Messenger! The Enemy Strikes!-**

It was another sunny day in the land of Noihara. The birds were singing, chirping a good morning to each other as the lovely tune made the land feel peaceful. The chirping can be heard by an individual, who gave a light groan indicating that he's waking up. It was none other than Zack, who was waking up. The teen gave out another groan while slowly opening his eyes. The sun's light shined upon Zack's eyes, which made him open them quicker. The tried moving his hands but…he couldn't. Also, he couldn't move his body either. Odd? Why can't he move? Plus there's something soft he's laying on. Zack tried moving his body again, but he realized something really awful. The teen sat up as he looked down at himself, seeing he's tied up in a rope. Huh? Well this is both scary and oddly uncomfortable. Also it explains why his hands are starting to go numb. Zack struggled as he tried to break free from the rope. But, unfortunately that was easier said than done. The teen finally noticed he was laying on a futon.

When he first woke up, Zack actually thought he was in his room. Though that would require him being back home. Great now he's starting to get confused on his whereabouts. The teen looked around his surroundings, seeing he's in a traditional Japanese room (and most likely a home). The walls were a dirty white color with brown wooden edges, and one of those open slide doors. Also there's a fan in here plugged in into the wall. Hmm? Wonder where the electricity is coming from? Oh well, maybe he'll live long enough to see; if whoever tied him up doesn't kill him.

Zack hasn't forgotten the fact he's in another world. He's just trying to recall what happened last night and how he got here. Hmm? He opened the gate to this world, landed in the woods, wondered around it, and met two girl who literally tried killing him! Then he had to fight them by transforming into OOO and fortunately he won. But…there are some _certain_ things he needs to repress. Then after the battle he helped them out and then continued on his way. Then the next he knows; he's caught in a trap and passed out due to the hard hits he received. Also before he passed out he could've sworn, he saw someone running towards him. Most likely it had to be the person, who tied him up.

Oh well, Zack needed to break free from these ropes! He can barely feel his fingers anymore. And that wasn't good. The teen struggled as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Zack saw a silhouette from behind the door as it opened up revealing a girl around his age.

She has black neck/shoulder length hair tied in pigtails. Light brown eyes. She wore a red kimono with black striped edges and a brown obi sash. Plus she wore geta footwear and a red ribbon on her right ankle. She had the appearance of an eighth grader or freshman. Zack started to compare her to that other girl…um, Sasa was it? Yeah it was Sasa, and she looks like a sixth or seventh grader. Also, Zack had to admit she is pretty cute.

But that soon changed when she glared at him. Also if that wasn't bad enough, she was holding a HUGE kitchen knife in her hands! Now THAT made Zack shiver up in fear, as he sweated bullets, but overall he still kept a straight face. Although he's weeping on the inside.

Then she started to speak. "It's about time you woke up, I was about to come in here shake you awake. You've got a lot questions to answers, buster." she said sternly indicating that; she's not playing around and wants answers from the teen.

Zack sighed as knew this would happen because one: he's tied to a freakin' futon and second she's holding a goddamn knife! For Pete's sake are all girls in this world crazy?! Because this is the second time another gender tried killing him! She's holding a damn knife!

Zack took a deep breath and let those thoughts go, so he can think about it another time. Cause right now he literally has to do a Q&A. Zack decided to speak first so he can get the 'who are you?' question out of the way. "Ok well first off I'm, Zack, Zack Sharchar nice to meet ya." Zack introduced nervously. _'I guess.' _the last part he thought to himself.

"Hmph. Well at least we got part outta the way. Now then…what's your business here?" she demanded. Apparently that's the most important question she wants answered. She could tell that this guy is human, since he isn't a demon slayer nor Ayakashi. So he shouldn't be a threat but…just in case she took the precaution to tie him up. Also the suspicious part is that, this guy is a foreigner. She's not rude nor a racist to anyone, who isn't from Japan but this is different. He's a trespasser.

"Well uh…I was exploring the woods trying to find a spot for camp, but then I-" Zack was interrupted by the girl.

"Yeah nice try buster. Like I'd believe that story." she said while seeing a confused look on Zack's face. No it was more like a surprised look instead of confused one; he tried hiding it but failed. "If you want to know how I know this; it's because I looked through your bag. And let me tell you, you have enough clothes in there to last a whole month! So, I highly doubt that you were looking for a camping spot." she said before walking towards Zack. She crouched down to him, while placing the knife…near his throat!

Ho-ly SHIT! This girl doesn't play around! She's serious! Time for a new tactic. Zack needs of something quickly or else it's a clean sweep in the throat! And he doesn't want that. So for all or nothing he came up with something that'll hopefully sound believable.

"Ok, I'll fess up!" Zack said as the girl listened. "The only reason why I have all that stuff is because _it _told, that's it all I have left." Zack lied hopping this idea will work.

The girl raised a brow at him. "What do you mean by_ it_?" she asked curious to know what he's talking about.

"It's pretty hard to explain but I'll try. I came home from school the other day, so I went to my room playing video games. I was geeking out like I usually do." Zack said which caused the girl to giggle a little, but put on her suspicious frown listening to Zack. "When I was about to get a new high score, I suddenly started to hear a bell. It didn't come from anybody outside nor inside my house. I decided to check it out and it lead me to my basement. I walked in there; starting to look around for anything unusual. I didn't find anything until, I stepped on mirror. Afraid that I might've broken it, I picked it up checking for signs of scratches. But oddly enough I didn't find anything. I knew from there something was completely off. I was about to put the mirror down until, I heard this strange voice telling it'll erase my existence. Then the next thing I know it some type of black energy erupted from, the mirror and of course I ran away. I tried leaving the building but it blocked my path. I tried escaping through the windows but it blocked me again, so I had no choice but to go into my room. Then I became trapped and the voice came back telling me to pack my stuff, so I complied. Then after that I found myself in a void containing these….windows of my memories. I witnessed all of them breaking into pieces leaving no trace of me behind. The voice told me everyone will've forgotten me. Afterwards I found myself in these woods, and the voice came back telling me 'The rain will fall.' So, yeah that's about it. Also I have no idea what it meant by that reference." finished Zack hopping he's off the hook. Thankfully he's watched anime and other shows he watches to help him come up with a lie. Well at least he told some parts of the truth, so he should be fine until then.

The girl stared at him for bit as she tried to make sense of Zack's story. She could tell most of what he said is the truth but…she was indecisive on the last parts of his explanation. She couldn't make heads or tails if it was the truth or not, but most of what he said did sound sincere. She sighed seeing there was no point on questioning him any longer. But that doesn't mean she'll check for any sources of what he said. She was deep thought until…

"Umm?" Zack started.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

Can you untie me now please? I can't feel my hands anymore." Zack said with comical tears coming out of his eyes. He literally couldn't feel his hands anymore.

She sighed placing the knife away. She then untied Zack from the rope as the teen sighed in relief. Zack shook his arms and waved them around trying to get the blood flowing again. Luckily his hands and fingers came back to life. That was a relief. He stood from his spot and looked at the girl.

"Thanks." he said with sheepish smile.

"Don't mention it. I was only taking precaution, so it's nothing special," she shrugged. She stared at Zack waiting for him to ask her a few questions. After all she threated to kill him and tied him up. She at least owed him that much.

Zack rubbed his wrist as he realized, he had some questions too. The teen noticed the girl was staring at him. She was obviously waiting for him to ask some questions of his own. "Oh. Umm…before we start talking let me introduce myself again. I'm-" the girl interrupted him.

"It's Zack, right? I'm Kaya, Zashiki Warashi. Nice to meet you." Kaya said introducing herself.

"Kaya, huh?" he said trying out her name. Zashiki Warashi, eh? Zack remembers reading about this Youkai (or Ayakashi) on his computer. They take the appearance of five or six year old child regardless of the gender. It's said they play harmless pranks and leave little foot prints, but to attract this type of creature one would need to acknowledge it like their own child. The only way to see a Zashiki Warashi is if the owner is dying, and even children can see this type of creature. Then when the house owner dies, the Zashiki Warashi inhabits it.

Oh well, it looks like some of those logics don't apply here in this world. Zack was actually expecting something like this to happen. It is a different world after all. At least he knows those two girls were Youkai, he fought last night. Also, he knows what kind of supernatural creatures are here, so that's cleared. Anyways, Zack should concentrate on figuring out his location and what this house is. He looked at Kaya asking where they are in particular.

"Sure follow me." she said as they both walked towards the front of the house. Zack was observing the house taking the place into sight. He can already tell by both the house and the people, he's met clearly states that he's in Japan. Plus it's in another world, where monsters exist. Hopefully, Zack can make some new friends while learning about this world. Zack watched Kaya open the door revealing the woods. Then she spoke. "This is the city of Noihara." she said expanding an arm out.

Zack's eyes became dinner plates when she said that. "Wait. Are you serious? I mean…this place is nothing but nature. So how's it considered a city?" asked Zack. He has no clue how this place is considered a city. By anything it's more like a camping ground.

Kay sighed as she expected this reaction. Oh well, she couldn't blame him, since Zack is new to this country after all. She began, "Well, Noihara isn't actually a city. It's a village. The only reason why Noihara is called a city now, is because it merged with a neighboring town called Takamiya. It was back when the original owners of this house were alive. I personally still think of it as a village." explained Kaya before adding in the final two cents.

"Also there's train station only a couple of miles away from here, and I think there may be a bus station being built soon." she said.

Zack's eyes widened as he couldn't believe there's a train station, and possibly a bus station being built around here! Oh well, if everything is still under construction then that would explain why he didn't see anything. Also this train station is faraway, so he wouldn't have seen it. If this Takamiya city place is far then he has to get moving. He looked at Kaya. "Do you know where the city is?" asked Zack.

"It's that way." she said pointing to where the city is.

"Thanks." said Zack as he was about to get his stuff, but Kaya stopped him.

"Oi, chotto!" she called out.

"Hmm?"

"Look if what you told me is true. Then I highly doubt going to the city is even an option. I mean if your existence and identity are truly erased, then nobody would have a single file on you. Regardless if you're foreign into this country, plus you don't have any of this country's money." Kaya said logically pointing out the disadvantages Zack has.

The teen had to admit she was right. Also, Kaya bought his lie so his real identity is safe. She does have a point about him being foreign, and not having Japanese money which is something called…Yen was it? Oh well, he'd stick out like a sore thumb anyway if he were to go down to the city. But, he does need to investigate this Greeed problem. He still has no idea who it is but there are some guesses.

Kaya began, "Also, you can't just leave. You owe me, since I had pick your ass up and drag you inside. Also for a human, you're heavy." Kaya said a little rudely.

Zack sighed knowing she's right. Then all of a sudden his stomach began to growl. Kaya widened her eyes while looking at Zack curiously.

"O-Oh. Um…hehe sorry about that haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." Zack said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kaya sweat dropped and sighed. Out of all the people she's met, Zack's defiantly an odd one alright. She told him to go into the living room, while she makes them something to eat. Besides, Kaya hasn't eaten anything yet either.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Ageha and Sasa, the Hinoema was the first to wake up while Sasa was still asleep. Ageha sat up and rubbed her eyes while letting out a yawn. She then stopped to realize there was a blanket on top of Sasa and herself. She also noticed the fire from last night was still flaring, but it was about to die out. Ageha was wondering why, Sasa was sleeping next to her and where this blanket came from? Also, who left that fire running?

The Hinoema rubbed her forehead trying to recall what happened last night. She stood up from her spot while rubbing her forehead until, she waved the blanket off her. Then she noticed her kimono top was completely off her! Ageha looked down at herself to confirm this. She blushed a little in an embarrassment as she quickly put it on. She then gasped at the realization on what happened last night.

'_It was __**HIM!**__'_ she thought angrily to herself. Apparently she remembers last night's event. Sasa and herself, had arrived at Noihara where they found some human wondering around the woods. Ageha wanted to follow him, so she can consume his blood when he fell asleep. Her plan was going smoothly at first until…_that_ guy suddenly woke up from a point of her fangs. Then all sudden he puts on a weird suit of armor; making him look like some kind Chimera! She and Sasa fought against him but lost in the end. Sure they put up a good fight but…they were caught off guard when he changed forms. What kind of Chimaera can change their appearance and forms? Also, why would a creature need a suit of armor to fight their opponents? It just didn't make sense. She couldn't feel any magical aura coming off him, so he couldn't be a demon slayer but…there's just something odd about him. She remembers seeing a glow in his eyes when, she pinned him down. During that time Ageha could feel some type of magical presence within him, but it disappeared afterwards like it never existed.

'_There's something odd about that guy. What was his name again? Zack was it?'_ she thought while looking at Sasa and the stuff that kept them warm during the night. _'Is this guy a weirdo or what? I mean we tried killing him and then he just helps us out!? I don't understand him what-so-ever nor do I want to understand. Besides that he seems like…Gah! What am I thinking?! The next time I see him, he's dead and his blood is mine.' _thought Ageha swearing she'll kill Zack the next time she sees him. For now she has to wake Sasa up and get moving. They still have to wait for Daidarabotchi to arrive, before they can do anything else. Also, they need to wait for the Amakawa and Crimson Blade to arrive. But for now they're gonna have to wait.

Anyways she needs to wake Sasa up. Ageha crouched down to her friend trying to shake her awak.

"Oi, Sasa! Wake up. Oi!" she said trying to wake her up.

"Mmm~ I wanna piggy back ride~! Ageha~ give me a ride~!" cooed the Ippon datara obviously having a dream about her and Ageha playing a game.

The Hinoema sweat dropped. She sighed knowing her friend has the mental mind of a seven year old sometimes. Well…most likely all the time but changes when she's in a fight. Ageha knew there'd be only one way to wake Sasa up. She started to whisper in her ear.

"Psst. Sasa, we're having pancakes with chocolate chips for breakfast." whispered Ageha knowing, Sasa will _defiantly _wake up now.

And it worked.

"Pancakes?! Where?" happily exclaimed Sasa waking up from her nap. She sat up from her position and started looking around for pancakes. Ageha chuckled knowing that would work.

"Oi, Sasa we need to get moving." said Ageha as she started to walk away. Sasa was about to complain about pancakes again until, she noticed both blanket and necklace on her.

"Ano? Ageha? When did we pack a blanket with us?" asked Sasa curious where the blanket came from. She has to admit it's very warm and soft.

"We didn't. I guess it belongs to that guy we fought last night." Ageha said knowingly looking back at Sasa. "Just leave it. It's no use to us anyways." she said.

"Demo…what about the necklaces we both have?" she said observing her recycling glass necklace. She could really tell it was really pretty and sparkly. She even looked through the glass.

"We both have? What are you-huh?" Ageha was about to ask what Sasa meant before, she found another necklace under the wooden beaded one she had on. "What is…this?" she curiously asked observing the necklace. She did have to admit the design was nice and well handmade. The triangle design seemed to suite her, and the color as well. Oh! No no no! It's just a piece of crappy handmade accessory that's probably made from recycling glass. She bet he even digs through garbage just to get it.

She was right on the dot.

"Oh~" cooed Sasa looking through the glass. She also had a slight flush while smiling. Ageha looked at her curiously as she was about to throw hers away. She was about to take it off until, Sasa caught her and asked her if she was about to look through her triangle necklace. Ageha was unsure at first but…she figured why not. It was just a piece of old garbage glass.

Ageha looked through her glass, as she saw everything in a different color. But, she can feel something tingling inside her. She doesn't know why, but all of sudden it's like she's viewing everything in a different point of view. She couldn't describe what made her feel this way, it was like someone else's feelings were being transferred to her. It was bizarre. Heck, she even seemed to have a slight flush on her but waved it off. She tried throwing away the necklace, but her hand trembled. Ageha tried forcing herself to throw it away, but her hand was controlling itself, so she couldn't do anything. The Hinoema decided to give in and keep, the necklace for now. It's like a curse to her because they got help from the pray (Zack). Ageha told Sasa they had to keep moving, but the Ippon datara had another complaint.

"Demo, what about the blanket?" Sasa curiously asked wondering if she should return it to Zack. It's the least she could do. Besides he seemed like a nice guy.

Ageha looked at the blanket and sighed.

* * *

When Zack and Kaya had finished their conversation earlier, the pair went back inside the house while Kaya was making them breakfast. Zack was told to wait in the living room while Kaya was making breakfast in the kitchen. Zack sat criss cross on the floor placing an arm on the table. While the teen was waiting for Kaya, he decided to observe his surroundings. Zack could see there wasn't that many stuff around here. All that there is a table and some kind grave indoor memorial for two people. Safe to say there wasn't much to look at around here. Everything was empty except for few closets. Wonder if there's anything inside them? Zack looked outside seeing some birds flying away in the air. Instead of looking at the tress and stuff, Zack was looking up at the sky. He looked at the clouds trying to determine the shapes they were making, and seeing if he could find some. Staring at the sky seems to make time go faster for Zack, as he would sometimes imagine flying up in the sky. It's that sort of thing he does whenever he's in stress or just another hobby. In this case it's stress because he's in another world. He has no idea how to stop this evil that's causing the suspended animation on his world, and he doesn't have a clue what to do. He sighed. Oh well, he would just have to improvise. In the meantime he should get to know Kaya and hopefully become friends. He's going to need some because, he has a feeling he'll be here a _very _long time. The teen was wondering if he could survive here that long. Hell, even with OOO there's always a downside.

Zack let out a sigh again but this time a heavy one. Then he heard Kaya's voice coming from behind him.

"Oi, breakfast is ready. Let's hurry up and eat. There are a lot of the things in the house I need to clean, and you're helping me. Got it?" she sternly said while putting their food on the table. She even gave him a quick frown before sitting down.

Zack smiled sheepishly while letting out a nervous laugh, while scratching the back of his head. Looks like becoming friends with her is gonna be harder than he thought. Oh well, becoming friends takes one step at a time and A LOT of interaction.

As they began eating both Zack and Kaya didn't say anything for a while. The silence was quickly getting uneasy for Zack, so he decided to break it. "Kaya." began Zack.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"You told me the original owners lived here when they were alive, right? Who were they?" asked Zack wanting to make conversation. It'd just feel weird being with another person and talk to them.

Kaya took her time to think about Zack's question. She took a little deep breath before answering, "The owners of this were called Gennosuke and Sawako Amakawa. They were best known as Genji and Sawaba instead. I don't know how they got those nicknames, but that's what everybody called them. Besides that's them over there." she said pointing to the little stone memorials. Zack looked back at the memorial as he saw some pictures of the people, but he couldn't make out the features. He might have to check it out later.

"Oh ok." the teen said continuing to eat. He has to admit Kaya really knows how to cook. Once they were finished eating both of them took their dishes to the kitchen, as they placed them on the sink. They washed their own dishes as Kaya started to give out their first job.

* * *

The duo went into some old little storehouse not far from, the Amakawa household. Zack couldn't believe how many books there were in this place, and not to mention that it was _really_ dusty. They unstacked books and scrolls from the shelves. Kaya already had their materials. Zack got a cleaning duster while Kaya got a broom. Zack was cleaning the shelves, while Kaya was sweeping the floor. Zack didn't mind helping Kaya out with the household chores around here; it wasn't any different from his family store back home.

While Zack began humming a tune while cleaning the shelves. It helps makes the time pass by. While Kaya was sweeping the floor she looked at Zack in curiosity. The Zashiki Warashi heard him humming some kind of tune, before he started to whistle. Kaya was curious about these noises he made. She knows full well what they were but it was strange, that he's making those noises in the middle of cleaning. Kaya has been doing this for a long time, but never made a noise while doing the job. Wonder if it was fun? Sure she may hardly know about city life or what people do now n' day, but she's always here in Noihara and busy cleaning the house. Apparently she's never found the time or…actually she's worried about leaving the house by itself without protection. Wonder if she could ask him, why he's humming or whistling. After all it wouldn't hurt to conversate, since she's alone most of the time and should take advantage of another person being here.

"Oi." she started without looking at him.

"Hmm?" questioned Zack as he looked at Kaya.

"Why are humming and whistling? Is it fun or something?" questioned the Zashiki Warashi, while giving a faint frown.

"Sure it is. I don't why you're asking. Don't you do it?" asked Zack continuing to clean the shelves.

Kaya gave a little snort as she answered, "Of course not. Why would I? I mean it's like listening to the real actual song or anything, you're just trying to make some of the tunes. I don't see the point in that." she said while sweeping the floor quickly.

"Why don't you give it a try." said Zack.

"Huh?"

"You can't just say 'you don't see the point' unless ya give it a shot. I don't know why but, I get the feeling you don't go out much do ya?" the teen said earning a glare at Kaya.

"Hey, buster! What's _that_ supposed mean!?" Kaya angrily questioned. She'd never say it out loud but, she knows it's true.

Zack laughed while apologizing to her. He didn't mean to offend her or anything (although he knows she hardly goes out), but he tried to convincing her to hum or whistle. The Zashiki Warashi was acting like an angry child; despite being a creature who supposed to look like one. Eventually, Zack was able to convince Kaya to do it. She asked him what was, she supposed to do. He told her to think of a song she likes or just anything in general. It didn't matter how she sounds as long there's feeling in it. The Zashiki Warashi sighed and decided to give it a shot. It took a while for her to come up with something, but eventually she did. Zack gave a small smile while getting back to work. He decided to use whatever Kaya's humming as a way to pass the time, while doing this chore of course.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the duo began cleaning, the storehouse. They were almost done with the place, but before they could wrap things up Zack wanted to interact with her a bit more. He's been wondering if Kaya lives here alone, since he hasn't seen (or noticed) anybody in the house. Wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey, Kaya?" he began.

"What is it?" she asked

"I was wondering if you live here alone. I noticed there isn't anybody else at the house." Zack said curiously hopping Kaya can clarify it.

The Zashiki Warashi sighed giving a look saying _'I hate this topic.' _Kaya took a deep breath before speaking, "I have two friends that live here with me, but I hardly ever see them. One of them is away because, she has to fulfill a dying wish for Genji so I don't know how long that'll take. My other friend is a messenger and she's always busy with work. I hardly see her at times, but she does live here whenever she has time off," said Kaya explaining her home style life.

"I see." the teen said remembering he used to live in that same kind of home environment.

"Alright we're done here. Let's hurry up and put everything back on the shelves." said the Zashiki Warashi.

"You got it dude." Zack jokingly said as he randomly remembered the catchphrase, the Olsen twins (Mary-Kate and Ashely) used when they played Michelle Tanner in 'Full House' back in 1987-95. **(AN: I know some of you already know this, but thought I'd use it for fun.) **

"O-Oi! D-Don't call me a dude! I'm a girl!" Kaya said with a frown while her cheeks were heating up, as she heard him laughing.

"It's just a figure of speech! Alright how about this. You got it boss." the teen laughed while putting some of the books and scrolls away.

"T-That's better." she said with a little blush on her cheeks. Seriously this guy was odd.

* * *

**Inside the Amakawa household…**

"Move it, buster!" yelled Kaya as she and Zack were now cleaning the floors with rags. Kaya kept ordering Zack to keep up the pace with her because, she's still a little ticked about being called 'dude'. She practically had Zack working his ass off.

"Geez! Are ya still mad about me calling you a dude?! C'mon it's just a figure of speech!" complained as he was cleaning the floor in the Japanese method style. Kaya told him to take off his feet and put on a pair of sandals, she had lying around the house. Thankfully Zack had pair of clean socks on, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Just shut up and help me clean!" snapped Kaya.

"Geez just how old are you?" questioned Zack wondering if she really is five or six. No, no, no. A five or six year old girl doesn't have a chest size like hers yet. Well…unless they're some mutant freak or something…Eh, it's just a thought.

"I'm the same age as you!" she said with a huff.

"Do you even how old I am?"

"Of course I do! I mean you have to be around sixteen or something, right?!"

"Wow. Brilliant deduction, I guess you get a gold star." Zack said with a slight sarcastic and bored tone.

"Hmph!" Kaya said puffing out her cheeks while a faint tint of red on her cheeks. But, despite that she made a small smile. Secretly it was nice having someone to talk and argue with. Being alone in the house almost made her socializing skills. Guess it was lucky to found/met Zack last night hanging from her trap. Plus being alone almost made her lose sanity a little. Thankfully she had _her _living here too, but she's always busy with work. Kaya looked at Zack only to see him fall on his face. She giggled a little as she got back to work.

Zack was having a hard time cleaning the floors. He's always used a mop to do it, but never done it with a rag while standing up using his body as mop! He kept falling down on his face a couple of times. He even had to clean the same spots over again, just because he kept on falling. He has no idea how the locals in his and this world can do this! Zack's legs kept crossing over one another, as the same went for his feet. The teen wasn't complaining on the outside, but the inside was whole other story. He even had some comical tears streaming down his face.

Twenty minutes later Kaya told Zack it was time for a break. The teen was relieved to hear that. He honestly didn't know how much more pressure his hands can endure, because they were starting to get shaky. Kaya was about to make lunch since it was already one o' clock. Wow. Time sure does go by fast. The teen went into, the main room where he laid on the floor. Zack needed to get some rest after doing that much work. The teen was staring at the sealing but…he got bored pretty quickly. Come to think of it he hasn't checked those pictures he saw earlier. Zack got up and walked towards the little grave memorial, as he paid his respects to these people. He's always learned to respect the dead. Zack could only see there were three pictures placed on the desk counters, so he picked one of them up. The first picture was of an elderly man and woman.

They both had gray hair that reached their mid-backs. The elderly man wore a green kimono and the woman wore a grayish pink one. Zack couldn't help but think the old man in this picture looked…dominant. He just has that look a leader should have. The elderly woman seemed to be a sweet lady. Zack placed the picture back where it was and picked up the other one.

This one had a three people, which obviously had to be a family photo. He could see a man on the left side of a small child, and a woman on the right. So this was defiantly a family photograph and those are the parents. They appeared to be in their late twenties to early thirties. Zack looked at the man first. He has short brown hair and eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of blue pants. The woman also had brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and it hung over, her right shoulder. She wore a grayish pink shirt and a long blue skirt reaching her knees. Their child was a boy with (of course) brown hair and eyes. He resembled his father but had his mother's gleam in his eyes, also his hair seemed to reach his neck from the back a little. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and pair of brown shorts.

Zack smiled at the picture seeing they all looked happy. Zack gazed his eyes at the boy in the picture. The teen couldn't help but stare. It's like there's something about this guy that reminds, the teen of himself somehow. Hmm. Nah! It's probably his imagination or something. That's got to be it. Zack looked at third picture seeing them altogether like a normal family, but there's a white cat in this one. Oh well. All of them look nice anyways. Zack placed the pictures back in order as he sat on the floor again.

Just looking at those pictures made Zack think about his family now. He's wondering how his uncle and grandfather are doing. With his world in a suspended animation, he doesn't how it is over there. He just hope they're okay and his friends too. Zack took off his desert scarf as scratched his neck. While scratching his neck Zack felt, his fingers touch a chain. He was confused at first, but realized it was the necklace he always wore. Zack took off the necklace as it was now in his hand. It was silver rope style chain necklace with a black round pendant with a white/sliver stone. Plus it was also a locket with a mini number code on the back, so this wasn't like any of those flip open lockets. It's pretty unbelievable but…yeah.

This was the necklace his parents gave him before they died. Zack has always kept and worn this every day. He never takes it off unless he goes to sleep. Zack doesn't know the combination but he'll find it someday, and open the locket to see what's in it. The teen smiled at it as he breathed on it, before rubbing it on his shirt. Zack put the chain back on and stared at the pendant, before placing it under his shirt.

'_I wish I knew what's inside the pendant.'_ Zack thought before heavily sighing.

"Why do you sigh with a hint of sadness?" questioned a feminine voice that came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" confusingly said Zack as he looked around to see whoever's in the room with him. Zack found no one so he waved it off, thinking it's his head playing tricks. Probably due to the chores he did with Kaya. Unknowingly to Zack, he didn't notice an envelope had flown into the room landing on his head. The teen sighed again putting his head down, as the envelope fell on his lap. Zack noticed the envelope and picked it up.

"Hmm? How did this come here?" questioned the teen as he started to hear that voice again.

"I asked why you sighed with a hint of sadness." the feminine voice said sounding a little irritated.

Once Zack heard the voice again he noticed it came from the…envelope!? What the hell? His eyes widened as the envelope started to glow in a blue light. He covered his eyes to prevent being blinded. Once the light died out Zack's upper body feel to the ground, as he felt something or rather…someone; on his lap. He opened his eyes to see a girl on top him!

She has long light blue hair and matching eyes. She wore a _long_ white kimono that covered her legs and arms. Plus she wore a grayish pink obi sash. Her outfit almost made her like some kind of…white phantom or something. It was weird but that's true. Also, she was very pretty (or rather beautiful) despite the stoic expression she wore. Right now…she's on top of Zack staring at him stoically, expecting an answer. It was hard to read, but Zack could almost tell it said _'answer now and who are you?'_ that was message he got.

"Ulp." gulped a nervous Zack feeling awkward being in this position. "Wh-Who are you?" Zack asked nervously trying to fight off a blush, since this girl is very pretty and also on top of him.

"I'm Aya, a Fugurama Yōbi. Who might you be? And also why do you sigh with a hint of sadness?" Aya said introducing herself while repeating her question again.

"U-Um. M-My name's Zack, Zack Sharchar nice to meet you." stuttered Zack while introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sharchar-san." Aya said politely.

"Umm. You don't have to use my surname or suffix 'san' into it. You can just call me, Zack. I don't mind." the teen said as he preferred to be called by his first name.

This made the Fugurama Yōbi widen her eyes a little in surprise. She's always formerly greeted people by their surname or suffixing it with 'san'. But…this is the first time someone's allowed her to call them by their first name without any formality. Which is kinda surprising to her a little. She could tell he's foreign, so that must be why he's allowing her to call him by his first name.

She nodded in response.

"Very well then…Zack." Aya began kinda struggling to say the teen's first name. That was something she might need to get used to. "May you please answer my question, before I repeat it again." the Fugurama Yōbi said before leaning into Zack's face; making him feel _really_ uncomfortable.

'_Well it's hard to answer with you on top of me!'_ he thought before replying. "Before, I can answer your question can you please get off me?" the teen asked politely. Aya gave a small frown as she didn't want to get off him, because he may be an intruder. Surprisingly he hasn't done anything. When she was about to answer an 'ahem' interrupted, the pair's conversation. Zack's eyes widened up as he felt his spine shivering up. Aya and himself; turned to look at pissed off Kaya.

"Why hello there Aya, it's nice to see you again. Why are on top of my _guest_?" the Zashiki Warashi said 'nicely' with a hint of anger in her voice, but she's restraining it. Zack started to panic when he said 'guest'. He obviously knew it meant dead man!

Aya looked at Kaya with her usual stoic look. "Oh, Kaya-sama. It's good to see you again." greeted Aya as Kaya was glaring at them.

"You didn't answer my question. I said 'why are you on top of my guest?' Zack care to explain." she said hiding a slight menacing tone in her voice. Zack was of course down right scared out of his freaking mind. Fortunately, Kaya told him to grab some plates and what not from, the kitchen as he gently placed Aya to the side as he quickly stood up and ran straight for the kitchen. Kaya gave him a quick glare before placing, her attention towards Kaya.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to do two more jobs, before getting time off?" questioned Kaya while frowning at her friend.

"Indeed I do. My two locations are SouthWest from here, so I thought I'd come here to get well rested." explained the spirit messenger, but Kaya wasn't stupid. She's known Aya for a long time and knows, she's hiding some type of information from her.

"That's not all is it?" Kaya said deciding to confront her about this. "C'mon Aya, I know you're hiding something from me. I can see it in your eyes." she said expecting an answer.

"Sigh. Very well then…" the spirit messenger said before explaining herself.

* * *

**South Ayakashi woods…**

Deep within the trees of the woods three silhouettes were resting under a tree. Actually it was two. There was one, who was sitting on top of a tree branch with arms crossed. One of them was actually eating something as the other amusingly laughed.

"Tama-san. Make sure you eat every fill to your heart's content." said a 'gentle kind' masculine voice. The owner of the voice was male who appeared to be in his late twenties. He has red eyes, short black hair with bangs concealing his left forehead. He wore a dark brown moncler V-neck sweater, a black turtleneck shirt, black pants, and brown slip on shoes. Safe to say he was dressed nicely. He appeared to be nice on the outside, but the inside was a whole other story.

This is the Oni ruler of ancient times…Shuten-Douji!

The person he was talking to was a little girl who appeared to be ten years old. She has blonde hair with four drills on the back and blue eyes. She wore a pink kimono with black striped edges, black chocker, a red obi sash with a large red ribbon on the back, and a white skirt with black shoes. She had a stoic expression, but overall she looked adorable. Well except her eating a freakin' hand of beast!

This is Tamamo-No-Mae, the white faced golden haired Kyuubi!

The girl ignored the Shuten-Douji as she kept eating her 'lunch'. She didn't want to be bothered during her meal time. That's just how she is.

Then a snort came from the third silhouette, who spat in disgust at these guy's 'eating habit'. **"Tch. What a bunch of cannibals. This is a boredom watching you eat-whatever you're called. What a pain." **said a bored annoyed masculine voice. He wasn't at all fazed by who nor what Tama is eating.

Shuten-Douji looked up at the figure sitting in the tree branch, as he levitated to meet him face to face. "Ho? I still find it surprising you aren't fazed that we eat our own kind. I can understand why you find it disgusting, but I surprised to hear someone say they found our 'cannibalism' to be boring. You certainly are an interesting one indeed. Also we're doing this because we need to restore our true forms and power. We need to be complete again." the Oni ruler complimented with a smile.

"**Whatever I don't want to be praised by a pig. Also I AM complete, so I don't need to do your disgusting habit." **he snorted.

Shuten-Douji couldn't help but chuckle. This was an interesting creature indeed. He wasn't either a human nor Ayakashi, so for that reason Tama-san and himself cannot consume him. The man smiled at the figure. "Oh. Come now. Aren't we friends?" Shuten-Douji said sounding innocent in a polite matter.

"**You should stop acting some kind sissy human. It bores me to death to hear you talk all polite and innocent."** the figure said still acting like a prick.

Shuten-Douji chuckled. "I suppose you're right. But, I can't help it. This is who I am. Isn't that right, Tama-san?" Shuten-Douji said while looking down at Tama asking her to confirm his question. The girl sat in fetal position staring into space. She glanced up at Shuten-Douji for a split second, before drifting off into space. She didn't say a word. Shuten-Douji sighed seeing he wasn't going to get an answer from his companion.

"Sigh. It can't be helped." Shuten-Douji said before hearing the figure speak.

"**Hmph. I guess the little fox isn't much of a talker is she? Oh well, at she's less annoying than you." **the figure gruffly said while Shuten-Douji rubbed the back of his head with a little sweat drop.

"Ho. Well, Tama-san talks when she needs to. She keeps to herself most of the time." Shuten-Douji said before looking at the girl. "Isn't that right, Tama-san?" he asked.

Tama didn't say a word as Shuten-Douji sweat dropped, feeling insulted by both of his companions. Then the figure laughed.

"**Ha! I guess you're right! She does talk when feels like it. I kinda like her already. You should learn from her, you annoying pig." **the figure said as he spotted a swallowtail butterfly flying around. He smirked while pulling out a silver coin. The coin glowed in a blue aura as he threw it at the swallowtail butterfly. Then when it made contact, the swallowtail butterfly started to grow bigger and its body started to change.

Shuten-Douji and Tama witnessed the insect's sudden transformation as the Oni grew interested in this. The creature that had been born from, the coin had descended down to the ground landing across from Tama. She and Shuten-Douji looked at the creature observing it.

The creature has a white/brownish body with butterfly wings hanging from its arms. It had yellow and blue accents on the wings and ankles. It had a black turf neck. Its head was rather odd resembling a human and a swallowtail butterfly's. The mouth was blue with yellow lips and the top head was of a swallowtail butterfly. The eyes were compound blue with black antennas. Plus it had long white hair reaching its mid-back and chest. It also had a black belt with a yellow stone.

This is the Ageha Yummy!

Shuten-Douji and Tama stared at the creature from head to toe. They could feel power coming from it, but wasn't yōki energy. It seemed to be similar but there was a difference. Shuten-Douji stared at the creature with interest, as he turned his attention towards the figure. "Interesting creature. What's it called?" he asked growing very interested in his companion's minion.

"**It's a Yummy."** he said before jumping from the tree branch. When he landed on the ground a beam of sunlight hit him, revealing his features. Shuten-Douji and Tama stared at their companion taking in his features.

He was clad in a black bodysuit. He wore dark red armored boots with flaps hanging from the thighs. He wore silver belt that had a black round buckle with yellow jagged edges. The buckle contained three colorful medals forming a triangle shape going from light blue, blue, and dark red. He wore dark blue gauntlets and bulky chest armor. The shoulders were in the design of a whale from its head on the right and tail on the left. He has a triangle chest emblem with a light blue shark, blue whale, and a dark red wolffish. Finally his helmet/head was light blue resembling a shark. He had fins coming from his cheeks and top head with a yellow stone. He also has large yellow eyes.

The armored man walked towards, the Ageha Yummy as it kneeled before him. **"Listen you, I want you to find to OOO and confirm his existence in this world. If you don't come back by midnight then, I'll assume you're dead and did your job. Got it?" **he ordered the Yummy as it nodded. Then it took flight into the air looking for his master's pray.

Shuten-Douji and Tama watched the Yummy fly away. Tama wished she could've eaten it, but she was full from the meal earlier, so instead she stared off into space again. Shuten-Douji looked at the armored man. "You know what. I never asked for your name. Apologize me for this but what is it?" Shuten-Douji asked politely.

The armored man snorted, **"You shouldn't ask questions, you don't care about. But if you want to know then, I guess it wouldn't hurt."** he said as both Shuten-Douji and Tama looked at him curious to know his name. **"Poseidon. Kamen Rider…Poseidon." **the armored man said introducing himself as the Greeed Rider entity. Kamen Rider Poseidon.

Shuten-Douji stayed quiet for a while before letting out a laugh. "Fufufu. That's quite a name you have. Well then…it's a pleasure to meet you, Poseidon-san." the Oni said politely only to earn a 'hmph' from Poseidon, as he walked away from them. He said not to call him unless they're on the move again.

As Poseidon walked away he looked up at the sky thinking, _'I know you're out there…OOO. Soon, I'll make you pay for what you did to me, you bastard." _thought the evil rider.

* * *

**Gennosuke's House…**

"WHAT!? Are you serious? Is Himari really coming here!?" shouted an excited Kaya screaming from the top of her lungs. Hell, even Zack heard her from the kitchen. Apparently, Aya actually did come back to rest but she's heard some rumors going around saying 'The Amakawa descendent and Crimson Blade will arrive at Noihara to learn about his origin's' or something like that. Kaya didn't care for the one 'who' took Himari away from her, but she's glad she'll get to see her friend again!

"Indeed. That's what I heard from the local Ayakashi from my last assignment." informed Aya as she continued. "Kaya-sama, who is that boy anyways? We know he's human, but why is he here?" asked Aya as Kaya broke out of her 'happy mode' looking at the messenger.

"Since you already know his name, I'll tell you how I met him."

* * *

**Flashback into last night…**

_Kaya was in her room reading an old novel, she found in the storehouse. She was enjoying the book very much until, she heard the alarms of her trap go off! She instantly ran outside before shouting out,_

"_Ah ha! An intruder! I've got you, you punk I won't let you ruin this house!" she shouted running towards the intruder. Once she made it towards the tree, where trap was setup. She was surprised to see teen about the same age as her hanging from his ankles. She looked at him curiously before poking at his chest to see, if he's still conscious and alive of course. Fortunately he's knocked out like a light bulb. The Zashiki Warashi took out her knife and untied him. She gently placed him on the ground tying him up, just in case he woke up and ran away. She grabbed his duffle bag and carried him. Kaya was having hard time trying to get this guy inside the house. For a human he sure is heavy. Not to say that he's fat or anything (which he isn't). Kaya was taking it step by step to get inside the house, so she could finish reading a chapter in that book. She was just a step away from entering the house until…_

"_Would you like to be friends? I think *Yawn* can get along really well, so how about it? Buds?" he said causing Kaya to look at him. At first she thought he was awake, but he was actually talking in his sleep. Jeez this guy must either have issues or he's just plain weird. Although her cheeks heated up when he asked to be friends. The Zashiki Warashi waved it off realizing he's a sleep. Then from there on she dragged his ass inside the house._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

"I see. So, that's what happened." Aya said as Kaya nodded, but she kept the part about blushing a secret just to keep appearances. Aya placed a hand on her chin thinking of something else. She looked Kaya again before asking, "Why is he hear? I mean this place can only be found by other Ayakashi or one of the demon slayer, also one of the people from the safety division. I find it hard for a regular human to come into this land. Unless it's for a trip with family and friends, also a school trip." she said.

"I know what you mean, but that's not the case." Kaya began.

"What do you mean?" asked Aya.

Kaya started telling her how about their conversation when Zack woke up. She also told him the story about how Zack arrived at Noihara, and that she had no choice, but to let him go. Aya listened carefully to the story Zack told Kaya. The Fugurama Yōbi could instantly that most of the story is true, but there was something off about it. Neither Kaya and Aya have ever heard of magical mirror sending people into another country and suddenly adapt to their language, it just wasn't possible. Kaya and Aya stared at one another knowing, they're gonna need to confirm if this is true or not. Something wasn't right, but there was no need to pry nor confront this at the moment. For now they're just going to enjoy the day.

With a sigh Kaya walked back into the kitchen and just in time to. Zack had just walked out carrying three plates, napkins, cups, and juice. The teen got a quick glance at Kaya seeing she looked happy about something. Zack was wondering what got her spirits so high up. Oh well, suppose it didn't matter as long as she's happy. Zack walked into the living room as he spotted Aya, who stayed in her position with a stoic look on her face. Zack set everything on the table and sat back down.

Once again there was an awkward silence between two strangers, who just met and have no idea what to talk about. Well thank heaven for Q&A's which seem to be the only way to make friends before they make any other conversation about something else. But the problem was…what can he talk to her about? C'mon there's gotta be something. Oh, that's right!

"Hey, Aya, I was wondering…"the ten began catching the girl's attention. "Why do you suffix 'sama' in Kaya's name? Do you work for her or something?" asked the teen.

"Hai. I've worked under Kaya-sama and Amakawa family even before they died. You can say I've worked under them for quite a while." she said looking at him.

Okay now he's getting somewhere. If he can keep the conversation up, then he should be okay by the time Kaya comes back. Probably by then he'll make another friend. "What do you do? I know Kaya said something about you having job that keeps ya away for a while, so wondering what job it is." said Zack.

"I'm a Fugurama Yōbi. I'm a spirit messenger who travels into far distant places, and not only do I deliver, I also gather information on what other Ayakashi are talking about." she said explaining what her job is.

Zack nodded his understanding what she does now. Basically she's a messenger and a gossip news collector, huh? Oh well, at least she's keeping up with the news out there. Zack noticed she wasn't carrying a bag or anything. Now that's weird for a messenger especially one, who travels to far places. At least Zack found another question to ask, "If you're a messenger then how come….you aren't carrying a bag or anything?" he asked.

Aya nodded her head before speaking, "Although I am a messenger, I'm not an ordinary one. I have a special ability that allows me to carry any object no matter the number nor how big it is. Though most Ayakashi and humans do find it disgusting, because of how store it in and out. I assure you it's not a very pretty sight." she said with a sweat drop. Obviously remembering some bad comments she's gotten.

"I don't get it?" said Zack catching a curious look from Aya. "I mean what makes you different from a regular messenger? Can you show me?" asked Zack wanting to see what she means. Of course he heard a surprise gasp from Aya.

"Are you sure, you wish to see my power? It's a pretty sickening sight for others to see." said Aya unsure if he truly wants to see her ability. Zack smiled at her and nodded. Aya sighed and stood up from her place and asked Zack to follow her outside. If she used her ability inside the house, Kaya would be _very_ pissed off.

Once they were outside side Aya began to fluster a little embarrassed to show him, her power. "Are you sure, you wish to see my ability? You may not be able to look at me normally." she said feeling a bit unsecure.

"Hey, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure. Besides I'm curious to know." Zack said casually as if it was normal. Aya was taken by this but regained composure. She nodded at the teen as she suddenly began to…throw up!?

Zack's eyes widened up as he wondered 'WTF?!' in his head. The teen could see Aya throwing up blue puke on the ground, but he also saw objects coming out of her. He could see weapons, books, scrolls, and e.c.t. Fortunately, Zack has seen a lot of throwing up especially on Saturday nights. His uncle Walker would use the office room to invite friends to play poker and what not. They'd of course drink, eat, curse, and then the throwing up occurs. But the rest is just history he doesn't even do that anymore. Zack the throwing up surprised Zack a little, but this reminded him of that Cartoon Network show 'Chowder' because he kinda does the same thing Aya's doing now. The difference is the gender, age, and that Chowder just literally spits out objects while Aya pukes it out. Similar but yet completely opposite.

Aya stopped throwing up as she looked at Zack…nervously. She was afraid of receiving a bad comment that he think badly of her, despite the fact they've just met. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"That was…pretty cool." the teen said as he smiled at Aya. The Fugurama Yōbi widened her eyes in surprise starting at the teen curiously. "I mean sure it's disgusting at first, but anyone could past this and just see you for you. Not someone who…pukes out objects and you're gonna have to put them back inside you aren't ya?" he said knowing he's right.

Aya nodded as Zack turned around not wanting to watcher her put those things inside her. Watching someone throw up was one thing, but witnessing someone putting it back inside was another thing. After that was over they both went back inside, the house as Aya went to the memorial of the original owners (Genji and Sawaba). She payed her respects by bowing to them before sitting by the table. Zack wondered if he could ask what the owners of this house were like. Wouldn't hurt to try.

"Aya, I was wondering if you could tell me what the original owners of this house were like. If it isn't too much trouble." said Zack curious to know about the people, who lived here before Aya and Kaya.

The she began, "The owners of this house were very kind people. They were open minded towards Ayakashi, despite being demon slayers." she before Zack interrupted.

"Demon slayers?" he questioned as this is the first time, he's heard this. Well, maybe he shouldn't be surprised. If there are Ayakashi, then there's defiantly people with supernatural abilities or do some kind of training to kill them. Oh boy this world is just full of surprises. This is just the beginning.

"Hai. Although there are spirits who are good, but some are evil. Normally it'd be a fight between Ayakashi, but there are people, who surpass other humans and move onto become demon hunters. There are twelve families who are the main slayers of demon hunting. They've around for centuries, and have lived up to their names and reputation." she said explaining demon slayers to Zack. "I bet you must know there hast to be an organization; if there's twelve of them and that each of them must have ranking along with their own power, right?" she said while nodded.

'_Whoa it's like she's practically reading my mind.' _the teen thought in amusement continuing to listen.

"There is an organization. But the people who work under, the twelve demon slayer families aren't slayers themselves. They're regular humans who've been selected to join them on their quest to slay Ayakashi. I can understand it may not sound right, involving humans into battle with no special power. But…they do have a skill to back them up and to one of the families, they're assigned to." she said before realizing, she changed the topic. "Oh!? I'm sorry, Zack. It seems that I've changed the subject." apologized Aya while Zack laughed and waved it off.

"It's okay, I don't mind learning a bit about this Ayakashi and demon slayer stuff. I think it's; interesting." he said with a smile. Aya seemed to get a little flustered because, the smile was directly towards her. Also it kind and friendly. "If you want, can you tell me more about this? Like the relationship between these people and Ayakashi." Zack said keeping his ears.

Aya nodded. "I don't know much about their relationship, but there are two families that are outcast to the other ten. One of them is the Amakawa which is here. Despite having a power that surpasses the others, they're outcast because they cooperate with Ayakashi and have gained some to be their allies. The other family is an outcast because their power isn't as strong as theirs. And…the relationship with us and them are bad." Aya finished explaing.

Zack didn't like how these people work. Overall in his opinion they must be a bunch of pricks. Hell, he's already thinking badly about someone and he hasn't met these people. But, if what Aya said is right; then this like one of those situations where the bad guy is the good guy and good guy is the bad guy. It just confusing until the ending of some type of movie or TV show. Oh well. Both of them decided to move on from the topic to get back to the family of this house, but their conversation was cut short when Kaya arrived with lunch.

"Alright lunch is ready!" she said putting down bowls and big plate full of food.

Then without a word they grabbed their own plates and grabbed the food with their forks and began eating.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

'_I can't believe I took the damn thing with me,' _thought a certain blood sucking Ayakashi letting out a heavy sigh.

Ageha decided to take Zack's blanket with her, the Hinoema had no idea why she did such a thing. There clearly must be something wrong with her, if she's taking care of the enemy's belongings. It just wasn't like her at all. Maybe by killing him, she can get rid of this weird feeling she has in her heart. Whenever she thinks of that bastard, her heart starts to race all of sudden! She hates this feeling! It's like…she wants to pursue him for some reason and it wasn't a burning itch to fight. This was something else. Grr! It just irritates her so much! That guy will be last kill she'll enjoy after going for Amakawa! That'll be the most thrilling kill yet.

"Ageha! C'mon let's eat!" cried out Sasa as she waved to Ageha. There was some fish burning on a few sticks under a fire. Ageha and Sasa found a spot to setup camp, until they ambush Amakawa along with his friends. Sasa was in charge of cooking the fish while Ageha was sorting out some thoughts. The Hinoema joined her friend and grabbed a fish.

"Itadakimasu." they announced before eating. While Ageha and Sasa were eating they heard a sound of wings flapping through the air. They reacted to the sound looking up at the sky seeing some type swallowtail butterfly monster?!

"W-What is that!?" questioned Ageha as she's never seen this thing before. It was different from any other Ayakashi she's seen before! Then the creature descended towards the ground as it looked around the woods. Ageha brought out her kunai getting ready for a fight with this…thing!?

"Hmm. I can almost feel OOO presence somewhere around here. Its close." the Yummy said to itself before realizing he had company. He pointed a finger at Ageha and she stepped back a bit. "You! Where is OOO." demanded the Yummy.

"OOO?" asked a confuse Sasa while looking at Ageh in question.

"Tch! Listen here you freak! I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but if it's a fight you want then I'll give ya one!" challenged Ageha as the Yummy 'hmphed' in response.

"I don't have time to waste on a bunch of girls. I have better things to do." he said walking away from them. The Yummy was about to take flight again until…

***WHOOSH!***

One of Sasa's pillars were falling from the sky aiming for the Yummy. The Ageha Yummy noticed the pillars were coming at him, the Yummy took flight into the skies as he punched one of pillars smashing them into pieces. Luckily it was only one. The Yummy descended to the ground again to face Ageh and Sasa.

"Ho? So we're not worth your time then, eh? Well listen here you freak! I'll make us worth your time." the Hinoema declared, smirking.

"I see you two aren't normal. Very well then I have time to spare." the Yummy said as he got into his stance. Ageha smirked at this while Sasa was on the offensive just in case.

"Glad to hear it!" the beret hat girl shouted before jumping towards, the Yummy. Ageha was about to swing at it with her kunai, but the Yummy side kicked her in the gut. She fell skidded back across from her opponent while, the Yummy glided towards her. Ageha recovered from the attack as she used her arm as whip to catch the Yummy by surprise. Fortunately it worked as she slashed his body with her kunai. Instead of seeing blood there were sparks coming out of the creature's body. Ageha and Sasa were surprised to see this as this reminded them of the battle they had last night with Zack (OOO)! Once Ageha pulled her arm back she ordered Sasa to use her laser beam power. The Ippon datara complied as she shot her attack at the Yummy, while skidded back towards a tree.

'_Damn it! It's just like-' _Ageha's thoughts were interrupted when and image of Zack and OOO appeared in her head. _'__**HIM!**__' _she thought before seeing the Yummy coming out of trees looking unharmed.

The creature chuckled before saying, "Hmph. Surely you girls can do better than that! C'mon this can't be all you've got!?" the Yummy said unimpressed by these girl's power.

"You're gonna regret saying those words, you bastard!" growled Ageha as she charged at her opponent. The Yummy did the same as they collided. Ageha performed a jumping back kick only to be dodged by the Yummy, who attempted to lunge a punch towards the girl's face. Ageha was able to avoid the attack by going into a backward crab position, as she raised a leg to kick the monster's stomach. The Yummy placed a hand on his stomach while, the beret hat girl quickly got on her feet again. She charged at the Yummy with a jumping roundhouse kick, but he blocked it with his forearm as he grabbed Ageha's kimono carrying her with a force of will. He held a tight firm grip as he ran towards a tree attempting to slam her…repeatedly.

"Ageha!" Sasa shouted in worry as she began to summon her pillars, while shooting her laser attacks. The Yummy stopped his assault while looking up at the sky to see those pillars targeting him, also he was attacked by Sasa's laser blast. The Yummy threw Ageha towards, the pillars but luckily Sasa jumped up and caught her. She landed on the ground, Ageha thanked her as she smiled and nodded.

The Ageha Yummy started to shoot out yellow energy bullets at the pillars causing them to explode!

***BOOM!***

* * *

**Amakawa Household…**

Zack, Aya, and Kaya were just sitting down having a nice normal lunch with one another, as they talked about their day. Zack and Kaya just talked their found teamwork on cleaning the house together. Aya talked about some interesting places she went to, for her job as a spirit messenger. Zack and Kaya were listening to her story until, Zack asked about the owners of the house, since his and Aya's conversation were cut short. He already explained their earlier conversation, so he only wants to know about the family who lived here before they did. Kaya was a little upset that Aya spilled the fact about demon slayers, but let it go thinking it's; okay for now. Kaya and Aya started talking about a boy, who used lived here with his parents for the seven years of his life before they moved away. They said his name is Amakawa Yuuto. Zack figured he's the kid in the picture with his parents. Then Zack started to have this weird feeling again about this guy. It's the same feeling he got before, it was just weird because he doesn't even know the guy! Zack figured he could ask Kaya and Aya about their other friend. He remembered Kaya saying; she away to fulfill a dying wish for the old man who lived here. Maybe it has something to do with his grandson. That has to be it.

'_Amakawa Yuuto, eh? I don't know why, but it's almost like…I'm seeing him in person.' _thought Zack as he could literally see another boy in his head. He couldn't make out any exact details on this guy, but they were similar to the one in that photograph. Oh well…

***BOOM!***

"Whoa?! What the?!" shouted Zack as he and the girls heard an explosion coming from outside. They quickly stood and ran outside to see the explosion. "Oh man!"

"Trouble!" shouted Kaya as she ran towards the explosion's location. She was worried that it may come towards, the house and there'd be no way for her to protect it from an explosion like that! She quickly ran towards the explosion's location with Aya following, the Zashiki Warashi told Zack to stay behind, since he can't do anything because he's human.

Zack watched them run off as he quickly went into, the guest room to grab his O-Driver and medal holder. _'We'll see who can't do anything.' _thought Zack as he ran after Kaya and Aya.

* * *

Ageha and Sasa were having trouble with the Yummy as now started to shoot yellow bullets of energy. Sasa was shooting her laser attacks, while Ageha tried to hit him with her kunai. The Hinoema and Ippon datara couldn't land a hit on this thing. Ageha tried to strike him down with her weapon, but the Yummy reacted by grabbing her kimono and throwing her towards Sasa!

***WHAM!***

"Itai." both of them said as they witnessed the Yummy walking towards them.

"This wasn't even fun. Oh well, at least I got a little warm up. Sayonara." the Yummy said as it was about to deliver the final blow but…

***Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!***

Then all of sudden shuriken appeared out of nowhere as they hit the Yummy. "Hmm?" the Yummy curiously said as he turned his attention away from Ageha and Sasa. They took this opportunity to escape from this thing.

"Who's there?!" demanded the Yummy as he saw another pair of girls.

"That would be me, you overgrown butterfly!" shouted Kaya as she held more shuriken in her hands.

"Who are you?" the Yummy questioned.

"My name doesn't matter since you'll be dead anyway!" declared Kaya as she got herself prepared to face this ting. Both Aya and herself, could clearly see this thing wasn't an Ayakashi. It looked similar but there was something odd about it. They could tell because they saw the sparks coming off its body. No blood.

"Ho? Interesting. Sorry but right now, I'm in a bit of a hurry. After I take care of these two, I'll be on my way." the Yummy said as he turned around to see his opponents from earlier were now gone! "Nani?" he questioned looking around the area.

"I don't know if you're insane or not, but we're the only ones here." Kaya said while getting into a stance.

"Hmph. Looks like the two I fought earlier had fled. Oh well, I wasn't interested in them anyway." the Yummy said.

Unknowingly to him both Ageha and Sasa were hiding in a nearby bush not too far from them. The Hinoema had to admit she was in a real pinch there for a second. Luckily the Zashiki Warashi and the Fugurama Yōbi came along to distract that thing. Now they could just kick back and watch how this plays out.

Kaya didn't respond to the Ageha Yummy as she started throwing, her shurikens at him. The Ageha Yummy stood in place taking a direct hit from the shurikens. There were sparks flying off him, but no damage was done. The Yummy laughed as it shoot energy bullets at Kaya and Aya. The Zashiki Warashi quickly summoned up her green barrier to protect herself and Aya. The Yummy kept shooting his yellow energy attacks as Kaya was still holding up the shield. The Yummy was still firing but…he stopped realizing he doesn't have time for these pathetic games.

"I don't have time for this! You!" the Yummy said pointing at Kaya while she looked confused. "Where is OOO?" demanded the Ageha Yummy.

"OOO?" she questioned before looking at Aya, who shrugged in response.

The Yummy cursed while he was about to take flight until.

"Hey, I hear your looking for OOO!" called out a familiar masculine voice. Kaya and Aya looked turned to see Zack, who had come into the scene as he called out the monster. Ageha and Sasa (who were still in hiding) also turned to see the teen joining in now.

"Huh?" the Yummy questioned. "Who are you?" it asked.

Zack pulled out the O-Driver while smirking at the fiend. "I think this should answer your question." announced Zack attaching the driver on his waist, as the belt formed. The Yummy gasped as Zack pulled out the medal holder, as he took out the core medals he needed.

"Oi, baka! What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted Kaya demanding to know why Zack's here.

The teen ignored him as he placed the medals in their respective slots. He flipped the buckle diagonally while taking out, the O-Scanner. Then he scanned the medals before calling out,

"Henshin!"

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

The holograms danced around Zack before he became donned in his TaToBa armor. The green eyes flashed to life confirming, the transformation's completion. Once again Zack became Kamen Rider OOO!

"N-N-Nani!?" cried out Kaya as she and Aya witnessed the transformation to see completely armored warrior. Aya was just as surprised as well, but hid it behind her stoic expression. She did however winded her eyes a bit.

"OOO!" the Yummy called out seeing his enemy. At least this saves him the trouble of finding OOO; now that he's come to him.

The girls were had heard the name 'OOO?' being said a lot by the Yummy. What kind of name was OOO? And what did it have to do with Zack? They were pretty sure the Yummy mean Zack's armor, so that had to be it.

"You got that right! Now, I've got a lot questions I want answered, before we start fightin'! So talk!" demanded OOO while pointing the Medajalibur at the Ageha Yummy.

"Sorry, OOO. But you've gotta beat me first before, I spill any information." the Yummy taunted getting ready for a fight.

**(Insert Song: Kamen Rider OOO: Regret Nothing~ Tighten Up!)**

"Bastard." OOO cursed before charging towards his foe. The Yummy did the same as they both collided. OOO slashed the Yummy's chest as sparks were flying off him. The rider was actually able to cause some damage, but this was just the beginning of their fight. The Ageha Yummy recovered from OOO attack as he side kicked him in the gut. OOO skidded back before landing on his feet, but it was only to see the Yummy punch/slash him with his fist/wings. OOO shouted in pain as spark came flying off him, but he managed to counter the Yummy's attack. He slashed him again on the chest as the Yummy screamed in pain. OOO placed away his weapon as he jumped towards, the Yummy kicking him repeatedly using the Batta legs power. He then activated the Tora arms claw power slashing him, until more sparks came out of him as cell medals started to coming out. This was hardly noticeable to the others, who were watching so it didn't matter yet.

OOO grabbed the Yummy by the hair while slamming him on the ground. The Ageha Yummy started kicking OOO on the back, as the rider fell to the ground. The Yummy took flight in the air as he started to shoot his yellow energy bullets at OOO. OOO wasn't able to avoid the attacks as the Yummy flew, and shot around him. The rider was getting hit in the chest and back, as he kept to the ground. The Yummy descended towards OOO and grabbed him in a full nelson, as he flew in the air carrying the rider. OOO struggled to get free while the Yummy kept flying in circles.

Kaya was about to help Zack by throwing more shuriken, but Aya stopped her. The spirit messenger told her, they shouldn't interfere because Zack (OOO) knows more about this creature than them. Kaya frowned in response. She didn't like watching a friend fighting by themselves if they're in danger at least.

The Ageha Yummy kepy flying around in circles as OOO kept struggling. Finally the Yummy started to descend towards the ground like a rocket until…

***CRASH!***

The Yummy smashed the rider _really_ hard towards, the ground while OOO groaned in pain. The Ageha Yummy quickly took the air again starting to shoot more energy bullets, but Kaya threw her shurikens at the Yummy postponing him from attack Zack. The Yummy turned to look at Kaya, glaring at him.

"Little bitch! Don't interfere!" shouted the Yummy. He was about to shoot at her until.

"**KUWAGATA!"**

"**UNAGI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"Huh?" questioned the Ageha Yummy until OOO jumped and lashed him with electrical whips! The Yummy fell to the ground as OOO shoot green electricity at him, but the Yummy was fortunate enough to get out of the way. The Yummy turned to see OOO in another form! This also surprised him and the girls (except Ageha and Sasa still in hiding).

OOO was now equipped with the Kuwagata head, but the arms had changed. The wrist had blue armored pads, white diamond patterns were traveling up the arms, and white wires connecting to fins on the shoulder. Plus the chest emblem had an eel frame.

"H-He changed!" Kaya said in surprise.

"It appears so." Aya calmly said continuing watching the fight.

"Don't EVER call my friend a bitch again! Got it!" shouted OOO jumping towards the Yummy as he whipped, the monster. OOO whipped him three timed before kicking him to the curve. The Yummy tried rolling away from OOO, but he grabbed him by the shoulder and started to jab him in the gut. After punching him; OOO side kicked him and started to shoot green electricity. The Yummy got electrocuted by OOO as more of his cell medals began flying out him. OOO knew he'd won this fight, but he wasn't going to finish him off yet. OOO grabbed the Ageha Yummy head picking him up, since he was sure his opponent couldn't move anymore.

**(Song end)**

"Alright, you SOB start talkin'! Who sent you here? Who's the Greeed in this world!?" demanded OOO as whispered to the Yummy, so the girls wouldn't have to hear that last part he said.

"Heheh….Hahaha." laughed the beaten up Yummy. "Sorry, OOO but I can't spill my master's identity. But I can say this….you passed the test."

"What?"

"You heard me, you passed the test. I was only sent here to confirm your existence, so thanks to you, I was able to do that." the Ageha Yummy said as gathered enough strength to wave his arm sending of spores of energy to whoever his master is.

OOO looked at the spores watching them flying off. He asked him where the energy was going, but the Yummy stayed quiet. Something told OOO this was gonna be the last voice he ever hears from this fucker. Oh well, it look like he'll have to wait until the next one. OOO hit the Yummy with his whips until; he pulled out his Medajalibur and grabbed three cell medals from the gorund. He placed them in the sword and pulled out the scanner.

It was time for the finishing move.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The O-Scanner called out powering up cell medals inside the Medajalibur. OOO looked at the Yummy and slashed him with his sword. Then a white line of energy appeared in the air and cut through everything as the environment began to slide in a diagonal direction until everything reconnected and the Yummy exploded!

OOO placed his sword over his shoulder as cell medals began flying everywhere. The rider sighed as he undid his transformation. Zack stretched out his arms while feeling a shock through his back. "Ouch! Damn I've been taking beating since last night." the teen muttered to himself. Zack began to pick up the cell medals placing them in a bag, he found at the house. The teen walked over towards Kay and Aya, who looked at him suspiciously. Well Kaya had odd mixture of both, because for some reason her face was bright red.

"Hey, guys." the teen said nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Okay, listen before you jump to any conclusion I promise, I'll answer any questions you two may have. Okay?" Zack asked hopping his new friends would understand. Both girls nodded. Zack noticed Kaya's face was red for some reason, so he decided to check on her. "Uh? Hey…Kaya? Why's your face all red? You got a fever or something?" Zack asked while placing his hand on her forehead.

"B-B-B" Kaya began to stutter out something, but Zack couldn't make out what it was,

"B? You tryin' to say someth-" Zack was interrupted by Kaya, who suddenly punched him in the gut!

"BAKA!" she shouted before quickly walking off back to the house.

"W-W-What…the…hell…was that about?!" Zack squealed before his knees fell to the ground as he weeped a little.

Aya crouched down towards Zack placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked in a slight concern. She wondered why Kaya-sama had done that.

"No. I got punched for no reason! I guess other than that I'll live." said teen said with comical tears streaming down his face.

Meanwhile Kaya was walking back to the house with her face still flustered up. The only reason she was blushing because of what Zack said to that Yummy. He called her, his friend and stood up for her even when she didn't ask for it. Plus they just met too. The Zashiki placed a hand on her chest as she could feel her heart beating.

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

"I didn't ask that idiot to stand up for me. But...he did it anyways. Sigh. Baka." she said quietly to herself continuing to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile Ageha and Sasa were watching Zack on the ground holding to his stomach, while the spirit messenger was trying to help him up. Ageha and Sasa were about to leave until she found one of those silver coins on the ground. She picked it up and turned her head to glare at Zack, before she and Sasa left.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this interaction chapter.**

**Also, I'd like to clear a few things. Zack doesn't swing that way when he saw Yuuto's picture. It's just that kindred feeling that people have sometimes. You know like two kindred souls or just two people who are really good friends, so it's that sorta thing. I just wanted to say that just in case you guys thought he might be gay or something. Well, alright ya'll.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Omamori Himari. They belong to their respective creators.**

**-SCAN 3: The Foundation! Meeting & Making New Friends!-**

Erika Satonaka was walking through the hallways of the Kougami Foundation building, as she was on her way to see the Foundation's President; Kousei Kougami. The woman had gotten a message from Kougami saying; she's needed in his office. All she's been told is that Kougami has some classified information he needed to discuss with her about. He said it was a 'birth' of new mission they needed to do. Satonaka was curious to know what their mission is. After all it's her job as Kougami's secretary to help him out. Even though he's a bit of a nut job. Satonaka came to her destination as she opened the door to Kougami's office. As expected he's singing along to his 'Happy birthday' song while baking his cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." sang Kousei Kougami a middle-aged man with black hair wearing a blue suit with an apron Satonaka and himself were located on a high skyscraper, where Kougami's office resides. It had some nice furniture and it's a spacious office with some other things that he has. Satonaka watched Kougami decorating the cake with purple icing, as he continued singing along to the 'Happy birthday' song which was almost over. "Happy birthday to you…To the new world and…OOO!" he yelled. He didn't even notice Satonaka in the office with him.

"A new OOO? Has Hino-san died or something, Chariman?" she asked with a hint of concern in her tone. She's been through a lot with her friends assisting them against the Greeed, and has considered them to be friends. It'd be awful to hear that something bad has happened to them. She was gonna ask about this new world later, and it doesn't surprise her due to learning about Kamen Rider Decade along with the other rider. Super Sentai included.

Kougami broke out his wacky happy birthday mode as he noticed the woman in his office. He smiled at her. "Oh, Satonaka-kun. I'm glad you came," the man said as the woman nodded.

"Yes. But what where saying earlier about a new OOO?" Satonaka asked as Kougami smiled.

"Ah, yes." Kougami said as he picked up files from his desk. He walked towards Satonaka and held them up. "I think you'll find all of the answers in here,"

Satonaka took the files from Kougami as she began looking over them. As she flipped through the pages her widened a little in disbelief. "Eh? Chairman, you're having the scientist build a dimensional portal?" Satonaka questioned as he nodded.

"Yes. Hang on to that file for a moment, Satonaka-Kun. There's something I want to show you," Kougami said pulling out a remote control from his pocket. He pressed a button as big screen TV came from underneath the floor. He turned it on showing a video of Fourze and OOO delivering their rider kicks to the Super Galaxy King. "You remember this incident, don't you?" Kougami asked.

Satonaka nodded. Oh, she _defiantly_ remembers this incident. It was during when that Kamen Rider from the future came to the past to fight every past rider before Gotou, Date, and Hion-san' time as riders themselves. She heard after the battle with that rider; Foundation X had taken his Core Medals away and was taken again by that Lem Kannagi guy, who betrayed the organization in order to become the Super Galaxy King. Satonaka was about to ask why he's bringing this up, but decided not to since Kougami's about to play the video feed. "Now observe,"

Satonaka placed her attention to the video as she watched both Kamen Rider finishing off the Super Galaxy King.

"_Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick!" _Fourze announced as he and OOO yelled, while flying towards Kannagi with their respective rider kicks. They collided with the so-called king as he was muttering out his final words.

"_How…How can these pathetic Kamen Riders…!? I was meant to be this galaxy's king!" _saidSuper Galaxy King, as both riders let out their yells.

"_SEE-YA!"_

"_HIYAH!"_

As OOO and Fourze let out their battle cries they send Kannagi flying, as he shouted something about feeling regret. Then the ship crashed him over, as it began to explode. Kougami paused the video from there and turned his head to face, his secretary. "Now, Satonaka-kun what do you think?" Kougami asked wanting to see if his secretary caught what he saw in the video.

Satonaka wore a bored expression slightly irritated, because she knew Kougami is trying to test her. She's worked for this crazy SOB for a long, so it shouldn't be hard for her to spot out what he's trying to show her. The woman titled her head a little, as she looked at the explosion coming off Super Galaxy King's body. She then moved closer to the TV screen while squinting her eyes, trying to get a better look at what she was seeing. It was a little hard to tell, but there seemed to some kind blue swirl and there seemed to something going into that swirl. What was it?

"Do you see it, Satonaka-kun?" Kougami asked already knowing the answer.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I can see some sort of blue swirl and something's going inside there, but…what is it Chairman?" the woman questioned as Kougami started to zoom into the video feed. She could see the blue swirl was starting to look a little clear, but the image going into the swirl was still a little blurry though. However, despite that she could see an image of a familiar armored figure, along with some familiar….Core Medals? It didn't take Satonaka to realize this is that Kamen Rider from the future; that herself, Gotou, Date, Hino, Hina, and Ankh fought! "Chairman is that the…"

"Yes, Satonaka-kun. It's the Kamen Rider from the future…Poseidon! And I can guarantee you, Satonaka-kun that he is very well, still amongst the land of the living!" Kougami said interrupting the woman, while stating his statement excitedly.

"How is he alive and how was he able to revive himself?" the woman questioned until, her mind instantly came to the possible conclusion how this rider was able to revive himself. "Don't tell me,"

"That's right, Satonaka-kun!" the man shouted as began to rewind the video to the part when Fourze released all of the cosmic energy right before, he and OOO were about to finish off the Super Galaxy King. "The cosmic energy Fourze released after destroying, Kannagi must've collided with Poseidon's Core Medals, thus leading to his revival. And…?" he paused.

"And?" the woman repeated waiting for an answer.

"It must've opened some kind of portal to another world; another universe probably completely different or alter to our own," Kougami said as Satonaka finally understood that 'happy birthday' to this other world. Although there is that _other_ 'OOO' Kougami was talking about earlier. She still has no idea what that was about yet.

"I see. So that's why you're having the scientist build this machine. Should we inform Gotou-san, Date-san, and Hino-san? Surely this enemy is ours to deal with after all," the woman stated thinking it'd be best for them to travel into this other place, and deal with Poseidon themselves. She heard a faint chuckle coming from Kougami, as she slightly raised a brow questioning what could be funny about this plan. It was obvious that Kougami must've thought about that same idea himself, but there was something he was keeping from her.

"Ah, Satonaka-kun, you certainly amuse me at times. I too thought about that same idea, but one our scientist said it would futile to send a human into the portal,"

"Why?"

"Because for when it's finished they are sure that a human would die just by stepping into the void," the man said with certainty. "Also if we were to have a human pass through this portal, Hino-san, Gotou-san, and Date-san have their lives to carry out on. Their roles as riders over until needed again someday, but now is not that time."

Satonaka wanted to argue back trying to persuade Kougami to let the others know about this, but…he was right. Hino is currently traveling the world trying to revive Ankh's broken Core Medal. Gouto is back to being to cop again, and Date is busy with being a doctor. It seems like everyone including Hian-san is caught up doing their own things. It seems like Satonaka out of all of them has free time to spare saving the world again. Even if it is another one.

The woman simply nodded understanding the situation all of her friends are in. It seems like she's the only one to step up to the plate, but as a mere side-line character at least. She was about to ask about this 'other' OOO, but Kougami beat her to it.

"Satonaka-kun if you could please look through the files until, I guarantee your question to other OOO, who I refer to will be answered," Kougami grinned as Satonaka did what she was told.

She looked through pages of the files, and was able to find the right one. She looked at this 'other' OOO and was surprised by what she was looking at. She did NOT expect this! She immediately looked up at Kougami with a slight shock look on her face.

Kougami smirked.

* * *

** -Omamori Himari Universe- **

Shuten-Douji was leaning against a tree, where he watched Poseidon standing by a river. He's been in that same position ever since that odd creature of his flew away to find this…OOO person. Strange…he's actually pretty curious about who this OOO is. If his new 'friend' Poseidon is pissed enough to be angry at this person; then he has to come to the conclusion saying this warrior must've defeated him, and he now has to paired up with himself and Tama-san. The Oni ruler was obvious curious about Poseidon himself. He can tell the evil Kamen Rider wasn't human or Ayakashi, he was something else and he can back it up with what he has so far. First of all ancient monstrous creatures such as Ayakashi don't need to wear armor or either have an armored body. Also that monster Poseidon created didn't make any facial emotions and it was born from a coin? Hmm. That's probably something Shuten-Douji could use to revive his true form, and get all of his powers back. If he's able to do all that then he could send righteous judgment on the humans, who humiliated him!

The legendary Ayakashi shook off thoughts of the past, and decided to concentrate on right now. He turned his head to look at Tama, who was sitting in fetal position just starting off into space like she doesn't have a care in the world. Or maybe she's just that stoic after all…she's doing all of the consuming, while Shuten-Douji uses or rather absorbs some of Tama's yōki to consume, the residual energy of any Ayakashi she's eaten all stored up in that bottom-less pit of a belly she has. Sounds pretty hysterical when he thinks about it; even if it is a brutal to their own Ayakashi kind. Oh well.

The Oni placed his attention back to Poseidon as he stood there doing nothing. Hmm? Wonder what goes on in that head of his? What are his thoughts like? His new friend is always keeping things to himself, and he doesn't seem to like Shuten-Douji himself. Oh well, regardless of that Poseidon-san is a pretty amusing fella. He can't wait to see what his power is. From what he can tell Poseidon is just as strong as Tama-san, and even himself. He may be suppressing his powers, but Shuten-Douji has no doubt Poseidon is just as strong as he is. Sigh. Oh well.

While Shuten-Douji was keeping an eye on Poseidon, the Greeed-like Kamen Rider was in deep thought. He was thinking back to the time when that bastard OOO and Aqua defeated him. Grr! He felt humiliated being defeated by a bunch of low-class riders! His Core Medals were supposed to have surpassed OOO, and his desire to fight should've been enough to defeat him, along with any past riders before him and Birth. Dammit! If that wasn't bad enough; that damn organization Foundation X took his Core Medals for their own purposes. Oh he remembers it all alright. Poseidon defiantly remembers every event that happened after he was beaten. He remembers his Core Medals (meaning himself) was stolen or rather taken by that Lem Kannagi bastard, who used his powers fusing with the cosmic energy of that Nadeshiko switch in order to create that so-called Super Galaxy King. He does remember his powers being increased by both cosmic energy, and that time stop power he used against OOO with that other rider Fourze. That power was simply incredible! He felt himself slowing down time and felt himself going faster than anything else in history! Soon after the Super Galaxy King was defeated Poseidon was finally free from that bastard's control! Not only that he, was able to get some 'souvenirs' from that guy. He took the Time Stop power from Kannagi, and was able to take some of that cosmic energy storing it in his own body.

Thanks to the cosmic energy he obtained, Poseidon can maintain his true form without having to use a human host like Miharu guy he controlled. However, despite that he still needs Cell Medals to be stored in his body in order to regain his powers back. Also he can't access that Time Stop ability yet, so that dismay he has to deal with until, he could figure out a way to obtain that power himself. Oh this only the beginning for revenge! Maybe after no…during his revenge against OOO, he'll destroy everything and everyone standing in his way! First on his list will be those two disgusting carnivores! He simply gets sick just by watching them eat their own monster kind. Utterly disgusting. Whatever not his problem anyways. Although, Poseidon has noticed they're eating these other…Ayakashi creatures? Is what they're called. Hmph. During Poseidon's time here in this place he's seen lot of folklore monsters, and he's gotta say…seeing other creatures than Yummy's are interesting. He's had a chance to fight some of them, but they provide any excitement for him! Since, Poseidon's desire is to fight he'll want strong opponents with raw power! Unfortunately these horrible creatures can't provide any of that, despite fighting…revenge is the only thing in his mind right now.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes trying to get a look at the two carnivores behind him. He first looked at the Shuten-Douji. His opinion on that guy is he just generally doesn't like him, not one little bit. He simply acts like a polite bitch, who's simply all act but no show. He just talks too damn much! Those are the only traits he hates about this guy. Being nice and being too talkative. Poseidon's only around this guy, because he's dying to see him get angry and waiting for him to unleash his power. He could that pig's power and knows they're about equally even in strength and power. If Poseidon wanted to kill him, he couldn't. They'd only cancel each other off or possibly even kill each other if they continued to fight of course. That's his perspective on that disgusting pig.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes again only to see Tamamo-No-Mae sitting in a fetal positing staring off into space. Now his perspective on her is a little difficult to say. She's always quiet never saying a single word. Whenever she does to talk she whispers into that pig's ear to communicate, then he'd repeat whatever she would say. Forget about the Shuten-Douji being disgusting, the nine-tailed fox is most disgusting out of both of them. She actually eats the skin and bones of these so-called Ayakashi creatures! He actually witnessed her eating the skin, bones, eyes, heads, and even the whole body all together! Sure, Poseidon is strong being himself, but just watching something so disgusting wanted to make him throw up! He needs to get away from these guys, he simply has no business with them. They have their own agenda and he has his. If they are eating these creatures to slowly build up their power then he should the same by creating Yummies in a humanized society.

Shuten-Douji continued to keep a watchful eye on Poseidon-san, until he saw an orb of blue energy flying in the sky. Tama took notice of it too and looked up at the sky to see it. She had to admit it looked beautiful. Both legendary creatures watched as the Orb slowly descend towards, Poseidon's body as he glowed in a blue aura. As the Greeed-Rider was glowing his eyes flashed yellow, as the aura simply died out. Shuten-Douji heard a faint laugh coming from Poseidon as he simply smiled at him. It seems like he got what he was waiting for. The Oni stayed in his position as he overheard Poseidon talkin' to himself.

"**Hahaha! So, OOO really is here then. Good! Now, I can pay him back for what he did to me!" **exclaimed Poseidon as turned around, and started to head to wherever OOO is at. He'll give that son of bitch a good torture before slicing his head clean off! As Poseidon simply made his way, Shuten-Douji was leaning against the tree with arms crossed.

"Oh? Are going to leave us so soon, Poseidon-san?" the Oni said knowing the answer. "Where are you going?"

"**Cut your shitty polite bullshit to yourself. I don't have to you jack squat," **spat Poseidon as he continued walking away.

"Are you at least going to come back to us, Poseidon-san?" Shuten-Douji said sounding like he's going to the miss the Greeed-like rider. He simply has his own reasons for keeping Poseidn around, and he makes really company too, since he can talk to him like a decent man. Unlike, Tama though because she mainly keeps quiet and can be no fun to talk to.

"**Fuck off," **Poseidon said as he didn't say another word. He only continued making way through the forest to get to wherever OOO is at. Then he heard that pig saying he's going to miss vulgar language. Poseidon simply waved off that bastard's words as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Noihara land Genji's home…**

Meanwhile back with Zack things weren't looking so go for him right now. Right now he was being questioned by Kaya, while he was still recovering from that punch he got from her. Damn just what the hell was her problem!? That punch really hurt. Thank god she didn't punch him hard enough to leave a black and blue bruise. Then he would most likely have to eat from a feeding tube just save himself from feeling the pain on his stomach. Oh, that wouldn't be a good feeling. He bets he'll throw up just by eating something if he did have a bruise on the stomach. Oh well, there's no need to pry on something if he doesn't have it.

Right now he has other things to worry about like coming up with another lie to save his ass! He's currently being seated in the center of the living room, as both Kaya and Aya were giving suspicious glances at him. Obviously because they want to know how the power his displayed as OOO. Starting right now.

"Just what the hell did you do back there!" shouted an enraged Kaya, as she was waving her kitchen knife around. Seriously why the hell is she carrying that thing!? Is she playing the bad cop, while Aya is the good cop!

"Hey, there's no need to shout at me. I mean c'mon I'm still recovering from that blow to the gut you gave not too not long ago. Just what the hell is your problem anyways, hitting one your friends in the gut!" Zack argued.

Kaya had faint tint if pink creeping up her cheeks, as she was surprised Zack still thought her as a friend. Man what a freakin' weirdo. She quickly waved it off as she turned around with arms crossed. "Hmph. Whatever," she said. Zack seemed to grimace a little.

Aya simply sighed as she decided to break ice by asking the questions. "If I may we simply wish to know what you did back there, Zack." the blue haired girl said. Zack and Kaya were brought out of their some-what bickering, as they remembered the situation the teen was apparently in.

"Oh yeah that's right. Ok buster fess up! No bullshitting this time!" demanded Kaya staring at Zack.

The teen gulped thinking and knowing he needs to come up with another lie. A better one at that. He's gonna need something more believable, and he needs to sound sincere in this one like his half-truth lie. Zack already knew Kaya and Aya weren't going to wait for him forever to answer, so here goes nothing!

"Ok, ok I admit it. I lied about what I told you earlier, I'm sorry I just didn't want you to know how I really got here," Zack said as he began to take a deep breath. Hopefully this one can be permanent…for now anyways. "I was with my class at museum, where we planned on staying for two days. Supposedly we were there drawing and learning about some history about the antiques that were there, and about some of famous people in history y'know like Egyptians or something like that," Zack lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie because he did go to a museum staying there for two days. Sure regular teens wouldn't want to stay there, but Zack did. It was probably because he's been around old antiques at his shop. Oh well, it seemed to be working.

I hope?

"C'mon get to the part about how your ass landed here in Japan. And we're still waiting for an answer about that armor of yours," Kaya stated impatiently, frowning.

"Indeed," agreed Aya.

"I was about to get to that. So hold your horses," Zack said irritably before continuing his story. "During my trip to the museum, I learned about 800 years ago there was evil king who wanted to rule the world. It was said he was really greedy and wanted everything from himself. He basically wanted to become a god, so he can achieve that goal. The king himself _knew_ it would be impossible to achieve this, so he hired alchemist to create these right here," the teen said pointing to his OOO merchandises. Hopefully the OOO plot should clear things up a bit.

"So you learned about this information at the museum, you went to?" Kaya asked.

"Yup." said Zack.

"If I may ask. What are these coins for? And why are they different?" Aya asked referring to both Core and Cell Medals.

"Well, that's a good question. The colored ones are called Core Medals, and the silver ones are called Cell Medals. The Core Medals manifested homunculi creatures called Greeed. The only reason why they're called Greeed is because the Medals were created out of pure desire. When the Greeed were created they all had ten sets of Core Medals in their bodies. At the time they weren't dangerous to anybody, because they never did a thing. They didn't move, eat, and possibly even sleep. All because of the Cores in their bodies." Zack said seeing questionable looks on the girls' faces. He continued. "Thanks to these ten Medals in their bodies, the Greeed had no reason to do anything because they were already whole. Try imagining wanting nothing in the world except to exist like a mindless person, who's only doing nothing. I mean its goals, wishes, and dreams that keeps both humans and Ayakashi to keep living out their lives. And it's thanks to those that we can live out life by exploring, I mean hey its makes one helluva adventure after all. That's the purpose of having a desire." Zack said as he looked at the girls blinking at him.

Kaya and Aya were now in thought listening to Zack's story. One thing that got them thinking was about, wanting nothing in life. Who could possibly want nothing except being alive? He's right though. Without having a desire or any dreams to live out life, it wouldn't be any good for anyone. Or fun for that matter. Both humans and Ayakashi need something to fulfill them. Zack could be right about this one. They broke out of their thoughts listening to Zack's story, since he's not done yet. They're curious about what happens to the king in the end.

Once Zack got the clear he continued telling the OOO plot, "The king grew furious since the Greeed were supposed to lead him into godhood. So he ordered his soldiers to destroy their tenth Core Medals, thus letting them gain a conscious and will. At first it seemed like a good idea at the time, but it obviously backfired. Since each had lost their tenth Core Medal they were now looking for something to fill that void. They did everything within their power to try and fulfill themselves, but it wasn't enough. So, they took it into the extreme. The Greeed started to rampage everyone in the need of their own desire, the King grew even more furious because they were messing up his now. So had the alchemist create the O-Driver," the teen said as he held up the Driver.

"I see. So, this king used that buckle to produce the armor in order to defeat these Greeed, right?" Aya said completing half of the OOO plot.

"That's right, but remember he needed to use their Core Medals to in order to transform."

Now it was Kaya's turn to speak, "Oh, I get it now. Once the king was able to snatch their Medals he transformed and defeated them, right? So he basically became a hero after that." the Zashiki Warashi said completing the story, but she was wrong about one thing though.

Zack chuckled at Kaya's response which got her and Aya confused. "What? Did I say something funny?" she asked.

"No it's not like that. You did complete the rest of the story, but there was one thing you're wrong about though," the teen said.

"What do you mean?" Aya questioned.

"True the king did defeat the Greeed, and saved everyone but he defiantly didn't turn into good guy though. When the King defeated the Greeed, he realized the power he and they have possessed. Since the king could use their Core Medals too. His greedy evil nature came back, but more vicious than ever. The only way to become a god was by scanning all of the Core Medals simultaneously. He of course did so however, it obviously backfired. The king only ended up turning himself into stone thus leading to his death." Zack said finally done tell OOO's plot.

Dang a question about the Core Medals suddenly turned into a story of the whole Kamen Rider OOO plot. Oh well, that should at least satisfy their questions about Zack's powers. Aya and Kaya realized that Zack had done a lot of talking, so they were going to wait a few seconds for him to regain his breath. Aya handed Zack a glass of water. Zack drank it one gulp before taking a deep breath.

"So yeah, in the end the guy was nothing but an evil douche," said Zack. He continued. "Anyways each medal has its own power according to the animal engravings, and if I were to use them in the same color it would create a full combo,"

"Full combo?" questioned Kaya.

"Yeah if used all three in the same color it would bring out the Core Medals' full power, and also it would cause me to tire out if I were to use it. Anyways nevermind that," Zack said as he looked at the Cell Medals. "The silver coins are called Cell Medals and their also powerful. They come from the Greeed, but also makes up that Yummy, you saw me fight earlier. They manifest human desire that holds a great deal of power,"

Kaya and Aya took a brief moment to sink in the information they learned today. In their opinion this king was pretty stupid trying to accomplish something, like becoming a god. Pfft. Who the hell thinks something like that can be accomplished?! It's nothing more than just a mere thought of imagination. It just tells the ugliness, about human nature when their desire goes out of hand. Although they can't blame humans, because one person tried to take over the world. It's also the same for Ayakashi, too. Well at least that king got what he deserved. Who knew what he would've done if he actually became a god. Oh…that thought just creeps them out living in a world controlled by an evil man. It was a shame this story didn't have a hero (or heroine) standing up to the king, using the powers, and saving the world him or herself. Oh well, it is what it is.

"So, how did you get here then?" questioned Kaya referring to how Zack got to Noihara.

"Well, during my sleep over to the museum, I suddenly sneaked away from my class. And found a closed area containing the Driver and Medals. I found the king's history there and then one thing lead to another. Some type portal opened up after I touched both Driver and Core Medals. And next thing I knew it I'm here in this place." Zack said hopping this lie is better than his original one since it was half of the truth.

After a few second of silence both girls bought Zack's story as they decided to let the whole thing go. Kaya checked the time seeing it was eight o' clock so they still had time to eat and relax and stuff. She picked up all the food and went back to the kitchen to reheat everything up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the City of Takamiya, Amkawa Yuuto was inside his room laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The young man had learned quite a few things about himself, these last couple of days after his birthday. Yuuto learned he's a Demon Slayer (well kinda but not really, since he dislikes fighting) and found out there was a seal placed on him by his grandfather, which resulted losing his childhood memories. But except for the ones he has here in the city with Rinko. The teen sighed as his thoughts drifted back to earlier when Himari bragged into the kitchen making, a request for him to pack his bags. He was sitting in the dinner table with Rinko and Shizuku when this happened. Apparently, Himari wants to take him back to his **true** childhood home, where he originally grew up.

If Yuuto remembers correctly his parents told him about Noihara once, but he has no memory of it what-so-ever. If something did happen over there, then he needs to know what happened. Hopefully he can get some answers, and learn about more of his heritage. Like whatever power he has or something like that.

Yuuto let out a sigh as he got up from his bed. He grabbed his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath. Since, Yuuto is currently living with two girls in the house, he has to be careful of accidental 'sexual' scenes he's been experiencing lately. He has a feeling he's going to experience more of that soon…VERY soon. He's gonna need to prepare himself for the upcoming ass kickng, he'll receive from the current girls now and more later on. Oh boy, it's gonna be a hellish nightmare. Sure about 100% of all men in the world wish to be in his position, but they may want to rethink that because it hurts…a lot.

Yuuto really needs another guy to hang out with instead of these girls, he's not saying that dislikes them or anything…It's just that needs to be around the same male gender, instead of the opposite sex all the time. But…that's entirely impossible. If he wanted to have another guy friend it needs to be someone, who knows about Ayakashi and demon slayers. Although this person would have to be another demon slayer or an Ayakashi, either way it would be nice to have someone to talk normally with and not have any of those 'scenes' he gets into. Yuuto defiantly knows thing for sure is that Taizo will never be that person.

Sure they be best friends (maybe) but Taizo can be such an idiot! He's always ogling girls and making these perverted scenes in public, it's just not cool to hang around someone who acts like that. He's not trying to say Tiazo's a bad guy or anything, but…he's just too perverted. That's all he has to say about him. If Taizo knew Yuuto was living with these girls, he'll never hear the end of it.

Oh well. With those thoughts out his head, Yuuto had no interruptions and was able to take a bath in piece without having an 'ecchi' moment.

Unknowingly to the Amakwa, he might get his wish sooner than he thinks.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Zack and the girls finished eating dinner. Zack has to admit, Kaya can really cook. Everything was delicious! Sure some of the food still may be a bit new to him, but hey what the hell? He'll still try anything either way. Aya thanked Kay for the food before heading somewhere else in the house. Zack and Kaya took the plates to the kitchen, so they can wash them. Well, Zack offered since Kaya did make the food.

"You didn't have to help me out, y'know," Kaya said washing the plates while Zack was drying them with a rag.

"I know but I want to. Besides, I've been helping you out all day, so why not continue doing it?" said Zack. "Also, the food you made was really good! I mean everything was tasty,"

Kaya seemed to have flustered a little but she fought it back, and titled her head to side avoiding Zack's gaze, "Oh, c'mon. I'm that good or anything. I just do what I do. You don't meant that, right?" she questioned.

"But, I do mean it. I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. Besides, we're friends now aren't we?" Zack said as he smiled at her.

Kaya had a slight questionable look on her face, as she turned her head slightly seeing Zack's smile. Friends, huh? Seriously what's with this guy? They've known each other for a whole day and now they're suddenly friends? Well…maybe it isn't such a bad thing. It's not like Kaya doesn't dislike him or anything, sure he may be a bit…odd. But overall he's really nice. She chuckled before replying, "Yeah, I guess we are," she said, grinning.

"Well, then since we're friends what do you like about me?"

"Eh?" Zack asked confusingly.

"You heard me. What do you like about me as your friend? Shouldn't be that hard to answer, right?" Kaya said curious to know what Zack thinks about her in this _really _short period of time.

"Oh wow. I haven't really known you that long, so it'll be difficult. But…I guess I could try and deduct something," Zack said as he was in thought. "Hmm. Well, I guess I can say is that you're strong and…an over tempered-hot head,"

"What?" Kaya questioned with a frown obviously not liking that comment.

"Well, you just seem tomboyish and stuff,"

"So!? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that. I'm just saying I like that about ya. And besides yours sixth grade appearance says otherwise,"

"Hey! I may look like a middle school student due to my transformation, but I'm only sixteen dammit!" Kaya barked not liking these comments that Zack apparently likes about him. Jeez he's only mentioning her physical appearance. And he's making a joke out of hit.

"Haha. Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to upset ya or anything. Also you look pretty cute when you seem angry. I don't know why but it seems to suit you, real nicely," Zack complimented.

Kaya blushed at that last comment. She looks cute when she's upset!? Seriously this guy is just plain odd. Well…at least he said she look pretty, but did it really have to be when she's angry? Man that seems a little messed up. Oh well, Kaya's face is becoming red as a tomato right now. She needs to get outta here.

"Hey, Zack can you finish up here please I need to talk to Aya about something." she lied.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Zack as he took over Kaya's position.

The Zashiki Warashi walked out of the kitchen letting out sigh of relief. _'My god! What was that about? First I fluster up and then I feel my heart beat faster. Geez,' _she thought before looking back at Zack with a small smile. _'Well…at least he's nice,'_

After Zack finished the washing the dishes he went back into the guest room and changed clothes. He now currently wore a black sweat suit with white stripes, and wore a white t-shirt underneath it. He was getting ready for bed getting ready for tomorrow. From what Kaya said at dinner she's expecting one of her friends to return, so he has to get ready to greet whoever's coming tomorrow. Hmm. This could be his chance to go to this Takamiya city place and find some information on this Greeed, and hopefully find a way to save his universe and go home. Oh well, he needed to brush before bed anyways.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Zack let out a groan before sitting up to stretch his arms, as he yawned. Oh boy, what time is it? Zack grabbed his phone as he checked the time. And it was…WTF seven! Damn. Zack's usually wakes up _really _late on the weekends, and that's always like at twelve o'clock. Hmm. Wonder what made him wake up so early? Oh well, doesn't really matter. He should probably get up and get a glass of water.

Zack walked into the kitchen and got some water. Ah, that was refreshing. He was about to walk back into the room and get back to sleep, as he saw Aya sitting on the porch looking up at the sky. Curious to know what she's doing up so early, Zack went to join her. He slowly walked up to the spirit messenger and sat besides, her. He looked up at the sky too only to see the sun was almost out. Wow. This is the first time he's seen the sun coming out. It looked amazing.

"So uh, what are you doing up this early, Aya?" Zack asked deciding to speak up first.

"It's just something I do at times. I wake up early and…I see the sun rise. It's a beautiful sight. Don't you agree?" she said.

"Yeah, I can admit that. It's defiantly amazing alright," agreed Zack.

"So why are you up this early, Zack?" Aya asked.

"Well it wasn't by choice, I can defiantly tell ya that," Zack said as he heard a light giggle from Aya. Did he say something funny? Well, never mind he continued, "I got thirsty, so I got some water. After that I was about to head back to my room, and go to sleep but…I saw you here and here we are,"

"I see," Aya said as she continued staring at the sunrise with a clam smile. Zack noticed this and gaped at her a little. He has to admit she really has a nice smile. She even looks prettier that way. Sure her stoic and somewhat emotionless feature is also pretty cute, too. But…a smile is always better.

"Wow." Zack began.

"What is it?"

"Oh uh, nothing it's just that…you really have a nice smile," admitted Zack as Aya turned to face him with slight tint of red in her cheeks.

"It can't be _that _nice since I hardly even smile," she said feeling a bit awkward, since this is the first time someone has actually seen her smile and say it's nice.

"Haha. Nah, I mean it. Your smile is really nice it suits you," Zack said, honestly.

Aya seemed to have blushed a little bit more, but she soon broke out of it as soon as the sun started coming out. The pair watched the orb with smiles on their faces. Zack decided to stand up and stretch.

"Ah. Well, that was nice sight to see. I'm going back to bed. What are you gonna do?" asked Zack as Aya stood up from her spot. She then turned to Zack.

"I'll be leaving now since I have a duty to comply to," Aya said as she was about to be on her way. But, Zack stopped her by speaking up.

"Hey, wait a minute! Before, you go lemme give you something," the teen said as he quickly walked back to his room. It didn't take long for Zack to come back with a necklace in his hand. It was dark blue square; with light blur triangles on the chain. Zack placed it in Aya's hand as she looked at him in confusion.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's a sign that we're friends,"

"Friends?" she said in confusion tilting her head.

Zack smiled, "Of course! I mean…we may've only known each other for day, but I think of us as friends. And to prove it here," Zack placed the necklace on Aya as she began to feel quite flustered up at the moment. The he took her hand and began to perform his special 'handshake' like he did with those two girls, who lead him into this world. After the 'handshake' was over Zack flickered the necklace's glass.

"Bing," he said with a smile.

"Bing?" the spirit messenger questioned tilting her head a litte.

"I know it's a weird saying, but hey at least it proves that we're friends. In my own special way of course," smiled Zack.

Aya blushed a little feeling a small smile staring to creep upon her lips. "I think I like it," Aya said turning her head to face Zack. Then she started to turn into an envelope, and started to fly into the air. _"See you again, Zack,"_

Zack just smiled at his flying; envelope friend as he waved her goodbye. He really hopes he'll see her again soon. Aya seems like a really cool person. Cool and collected. She really seems like that kind of person. Zack's always wanted to make a friend like that. Although the stoic facial expression is somewhat of an extra bonus. Oh well. Zack headed back to his room to try to catch some extra Z's left over before, Kaya wakes up. Last night she told him they're wake up about an hour from now to clean the house a little bit more. She's excited about a long-time friend of hers coming over today.

Oh well…

Twenty minutes had passed since Aya's departure and Zack was already dressed, and wide awake. He wore a dark green shirt and black shorts. Normally he would a sweater or some type of light jacket, but damn! It was out here today! When, Zack went back to sleep he woke by a sudden heat wave that just mad his skin crawl a little. Nevermind that he needs to get Kaya and see what they're going to do today.

Zack walked down to Kaya's room to see if she was up yet. She's the one who's excited about this person coming not him. Although if there are others coming that'd be nice to. He does need to meet some new people, and he needs to go to this Takamiya city, so he can find a way home. But…that would have to come later after he defeats the Greeed, who's causing the suspended animation in his world. Well there's no need pry on it. He's sure everyone is alright, he should really stop thinking about them. It won't do any good if Zack's worried about his family.

Zack made it to Kaya's door as he began to open it, "Hey, Kaya are you ready yet? You said to be ready by…" Zack paused his own words as he was now looking at…Kaya. Half naked only wearing a pink bra and panties. Oh shit.

The Zashiki Warashi blushed madly as she clenched her fist tightly. This was NOT going to go unpunished! "GRRR, YOU PERVERT!" roared Kaya.

Zack panicked as he waved his hands up in the air, "No, no, no, no wait! Let me explain!"

"Hiyahhh!"

*SMACK!*

* * *

"Ow," whimpered OOO as he was cleaning the gutters on the roof, while caressing his cheek. After Kaya had beaten him up, she quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Of course, she was still pissed off at him for seeing her half naked. Well…at least it wasn't like **that** time (which he still has to repress) when he first came into this world. Which of course he's referring to a certain red beret hat girl. Oh man, that image of her breast may never leave his head. Oh well, it is normal after all. He is a teenage boy with hormones and stuff… Ok, nevermind that getting off topic. Zack (or rather OOO) was ordered by Kaya to clean the gutters on the roof. Kaya suggested he should transform, because she didn't want to get him dirty 'cause it might ruin the day. Whatever that means.

Meanwhile not too far from Genji Amakawa's house four individuals were walking towards, the household as they each carried bags with them. The first person was a boy with brown neck length hair and matching eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with black pants. The second figure was a girl with long raven hair tied in a ponytail with a pink bow, and has purple eyes. She wore a white sundress. The third was another girl with shoulder length blonde/golden hair with red ribbons. Also her eyes matches her hair, and she wore a black dress with white frills. Finally the fourth was also a girl and she was bit shorter than her companions. She has shoulder length green hair with a black hair band, and red eyes. She wore a dark purple dress with a black collar.

The raven haired girl let out a sigh of annoyance as she turned to her companions. "I have failed to notice the presence of ye all. I should asked Milord when ye were all in bed," she complained. She was clearly referring to the boy as her master, and didn't like the fact the other two girls are on this trip with them.

The golden/blonde growled before sprouting out, "You really think I'd leave alone with Yuuto!? Also I don't know what your game is here, but I won't let you do whatever you want with him," she stated obviously for fighting her for the boy's affection otherwise known as Yuuto.

"This is my territory, I won't go lightly on thee," she declared, smirked.

"While they're at it, I'll have all to myself as my personal love toy~ Nano," the green haired joked (maybe) as she turned her head towards, Yuuto.

"For some reason, I find Shizuku the scariest of you all," Yuuto said laughing nervously. He meant it.

Then Shizuku smiled mischievously at Yuuto, "I am a really nice girl. Once I've learned everything about the Amakawa line of demon slayers here, I'll shape you up into the kind of guy I like," she said with a hint of seduction.

Yuuto laughed nervously with a slight blush creeping up his face. It's nice to know these girls are getting along well…maybe not so much, but it's also a nice gesture knowing they like him, too. Oh man, this is going to be a weird day.

The group presumed walking until, they finally hit their destination. It was a house in the middle of the woods, but they didn't seem to notice an armored figure on the other side of it though.

"We're here," the purple eyed girl said.

"Phew thank goodness, I thought I was going to collapse from the heat," the golden/blonde said.

"Hurry up and get me water~ Nano," replied Shizuku.

The golden/blonde said the house looked traditional, while the other girl complimented saying it hasn't changed. Yuuto on the other hand was staring at the house with a somewhat knowing look. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he's been here before.

"So this is grandpa and grandma's…" the teen muttered before suddenly experiencing random flashes in his head. He then saw his grandparents standing in front of this exact house, with a white cat on the roof. Then an image of some girl, too. Then the visions ended there. He placed hand on his face, as he started to feel weird. _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself.

"Milord?" the raven haired girl questioned looking at Yuuto.

"Hey, who's that over there?" the blonde asked breaking out of Yuuto's thought. She was pointing up to an armored figure on the rooftop carrying a bucket. Yuuto and the other girls looked up at the armored man, but the raven haired girl took out a katana as she jumped towards the armored person.

"Halt fiend!" she roared charging at the 'intruder'.

"Himari, choto matte!" Yuuto cried out to the raven haired girl.

* * *

"Eh? Ahh!" cried OOO as he saw a girl jumping towards him with a katana in hand. The rider mentally panicked as he moved out of the way. The girl landed on the roof after she attempted to cut OOO with her sword. She then shot a glare at the rider as she began to speak.

"What dost ye have business here in this place? And what did ye do with my friend!?" she demanded.

OOO tilted his head in confusion as was questioning a few thing right now. First of all…why is this chick talking like she's still in the medieval time or something? Second: is she the friend that Kaya's expecting? He gazed down at her group seeing they must be the guest that he's heard about. Oh well, never mind that she's about to attack him again!

"Damn fined!" she roared charging at OOO attempting to slash him again. She swung her sword aggressively at him, as he backed away from her using the bucket as a shield. "How dare thee, lay eyes upon Milord!"

"Wait? What?" questioned OOO as he continued to dodge the girl's attacks, "Wait a minute stop! What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying!" OOO said as he let out a panic yell before…

CLANG!

"Ohhh, crap." the rider said as he looked at the bucket which was now destroyed. The leaves had now just fallen back into the gutters again. "Oh man, Kaya's gonna kill me," the rider complained but the girl quickly reacted by slashing his chest.

"Argh!" cried out OOO as sparks came flying off him, as he fell towards the ground. He groaned a little while standing back up. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see the girl's group staring at him. OOO started at them but…he didn't get the chance to say anything as the girl descended towards him, aiming to strike him with her blade. "Uh oh,"

"Hiyahh!" she cried out attempting to hit the armored warrior, but rolled to the side avoiding her attacks again. The she dashed towards him repeating the same process. OOO dodged each of her attacks as he decided not to fight her. Reason why is because she's the friend Kaya's friend, and that's for sure because she defiantly has her tempered attitude. If he decided to fight then the Zashiki Warashi would have his head, and he's more scared of her than the situation he's in now. Funny how something's are in life. Oh well, never mind that he needs to survive!

"Himari, stop!" cried out the masculine voice as OOO stopped to face the brown haired teen. He stopped but the girl known as Himari however…

***SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!***

OOO cried in pain as he was side kicked by the girl and rolled over towards her group. As he rolled over to the others with her; OOO transformation had canceled as he changed back into Zack.

Yuuto and the girls backed up a little as they witnessed the armored person had turned into, a teenaged boy with messy black hair wearing casual clothes like they were. Yuuto was shocked to see it was another human being out here in these woods. He was about to walk up to him, but Himari had other plans in mind. She soon landed in front of the teen as she raised up her sword.

The other boy had looked up to see Himari was about to deliver the final blow, as he waved his hand in the air. "Whoa, wait!" he cried out.

Himari let out a battle cry as she swung her sword to end this guy's life. The messy black haired boy raised his arms to shield himself, while closing his eyes waiting for the worst to come.

"Himari!" cried out a familiar voice.

Himari stopped her assault as she turned to see an old friend of hers, coming out of the house. Yuuto and the others turned to see a girl running out of the house. She has black shoulder length tied in pig tails, and wore a red kimono with black lining with a brown obi sash.

"Have you come home, Himari?" she asked hopefully flashing a smile at her.

"Oh, Kaya? You're alright?" Himari questionably said as Kaya laughed.

"Of course I'm alright! What gave you the impression, I wasn't?" she asked.

"Well…umm?" the bakeneko looked down at the person she was about to kill. Yuuto then jumped into the picture as moved the sword away from him.

"Himari cut it out! Couldn't you see that he was doing a chore up on the roof?" Yuuto said as he looked other boy, who sighed in relief. Then Kaya walked forward a little and her eyes widen, as she looked at the teen on the floor.

"Zack?" she cried out.

"Huh?" everyone questioned as they looked at Zack.

Zack stood back up on his feet as he looked at everyone, before turning his gaze towards Yuuto. Both boys stared at each other making eye contact, as both wore a surprised look on their faces like something inside of them had just reacted to one another.

"Uh? Hi," started Zack.

"Hi," said Yuuto.

"I'm Zack, Zack Sharchar,"

"I'm Yuuto, Yuuto Amakawa,"

As the two boys introduced themselves, the girls were watching in confusion wondering what was up with those two. Oh well, Rinko decided to break the two up of their little confusion stare or whatever it is they're doing.

"Ahem," she interrupted catching the teens' attention.

"Huh?" they questioned looking at her.

"If you two are done with your little stare off, I think we should talk and review what just happened here,"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"I see. So that's how it is," Himari said nodding her head.

After the little incident outside earlier everyone went inside the house, and calmly talked about the whole thing. First they introduced themselves and Zack now knows everyone's names. He already learned Yuuto's name, so now he learned the other girls' names. The raven haired one was called Himari. The golden/blonde is Rinko Kuzaki, and the green haired girl is Shizuku. Zack introduced himself casually and was very nice about to. Kaya did as well, but…when she looked at Yuuto, she glared at him! Saying she blames him for Himari leaving the house, and that she'll kill him one day. Himari however, whacked Kaya in the head telling her to stop it. She explained to everyone that she's a good girl and Kaya grabbed her pigtails saying; if it wasn't for her place would be dirty and filled with weeds. Zack was surprised to see this new side of Kaya, because she was hardly ever like this when he first met her. Oh well, never mind that.

Once the introductions were over Himari asked what Zack was doing here in Noihara. Then Zack told his lie that he did with Kaya and Aya, also he told them about the story of the OOO plot because they obviously had questions about the armor he wore. At first they wondered if Zack was a demon slayer, and that's when he started to explain himself. After he told his story the others bought it and were surprised to find out that Zack's a regular human (except Himari and Shizuku because they didn't feel any magical power coming from him), who only lucked into his power. Yuuto and Rinko were surprised to learn that a human being such as Zack got transported her from one place to another. Oh well, there was nothing they can do about it though. It looks like Zack is stuck here with them. Zack told them he might've been transported here for reason because Kaya decided to tell them about the Yummy, Zack fought yesterday. Zack also added in that he might have to investigate this because OOO has the power to take these guys on. So as an agreement, Yuuto decided to let Zack tag along with them back to Takamiya.

Himari, Rinko, and Shizuku face palmed themselves slightly cursing to themselves that Yuuto is _way _**too** nice for his own good. Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be bad if Zack tagged along with them. After all he is a guy and, Yuuto defiantly needs another male companion to hang out with besides them. Even they can admit that despite fighting to gain his affection. One thing was for sure that Yuuto would be glad to have another guy to talk to about this whole Ayakashi business.

After everyone was done talking about the serious business Himari walked up towards, the little grave stones of Yuuto's deceased grandparents. "Take a look grampa Gen and grandmother Sawaba! The Young master hath grown tall!" Himari happily exclaimed as Zack and the other girls watched knowing they have no right to interfere in this.

Yuuto started at the little memorial sight of his grandparents as started thinking to himself, _'Because my parents and I broke off contact with my grandparents, I didn't come to their funeral, didn't I? I'm sorry,' _Yuuto thought apologizing to his grandparents about not attending their funeral, as he paid his respects to them. Then Himari interrupted by swirling in front of Yuuto.

"And take a look at these clothes! The young mater bought them for me!" she happily said as Zack shot Yuuto a look saying _'Is he that kind type of guy or something?' _

"Don't tell them that! It's embarrassing!" cried Yuuto feeling embarrassed about that fact being revealed in front of his dead grandparents. Zack took his original thoughts back about him being some type of player or something, he should probably have a chance to talk to the guy since they're the only males here and having guy company would be nice. Zack then turned his head to face the other girls, but jumped a little when he saw the dark auras coming off their bodies.

'_Whoa! What's up with them?' _he thought before looking at Yuuto.

"I feel a strange aura," he said.

'_Yeah, no shit dude and I'm the one close to them!' _thought Zack as he could literally feel the energy their giving off. It was scary. Fortunately awkward moment ended quickly as Rinko started to fidget a bit.

"I-I'm always making sure to take proper care of you. So make sure to introduce me to your grandparents, ok?" she said.

Zack seem to have grinned knowing those two seem to have a bit of history together. Also, he could tell these three girls seem to have a little 'soft' spot for Yuuto. Wow he must really be in some anime world or something because this wouldn't happen in real life.

Then Himari walked up to Rinko, "Oh? Dost thou not know how to speak to demon slayer properly?" she asked.

"Grr! I don't need to hear that from someone, who prances around in western clothes squealing like a little school girl!" she stated, rudely.

Shizuku sighed as the Mizuchi placed her attention on Kaya. "Could you show me the books of the Amakawa family? Where are they?" she asked.

"Wh-Who are you? You look strong," Kaya gasped in surprise feeling out Shizuku youki. Zack came in between them and sighed.

"Don't tell me, you forgot her already we already introduced ourselves," sighed Zack as he looked down on Shizuku. "There's a little shack that's close by here. If you walk outside and up into the back of the house you'll see the shack," the teen informed.

"Thanks," Shizuku said as she headed out to find the books. Zack let out a yawn as he headed towards his room. He needed to lay down after almost being killed by Himari.

Yuuto watched Zack go into the room as Kaya went into the kitchen to do something. Himari and Rinko were still bickering at one another. Yuuto let out a sigh.

Zack was back in the guest room laying on the floor as the door was opening letting the air in. The teen closed his eyes trying to get some rest, y'know just relaxing a little. Then the teen heard footsteps coming towards him. He squinted an eye open seeing, Yuuto had just walked in the room. The Amakawa placed his bag down as he looked at Zack.

"Hey uh, I hope you don't mind being roommates for a while would ya?" he asked wondering if it's ok.

Zack smirked at him, "Hey, you don't have ask I'm completely fine with having a roommate. We were most likely going to be rooming together anyways, since we're the only guys in this place," Zack said as he opened his eyes to face the other teen.

"Yeah, I guess you're, right. It's not fun being the only guys here surrounded by a bunch of girls, who outnumber us," said Yuuto.

"Us? Buddy, I think you mean you. Because from what I've seen those three girls seem to harbor a little soft spot for ya," Zack said, grin.

Yuuto blushed a little knowing that fact is true, but he didn't want to admit it though.

"Hmph, I knew it," Zack said as Yuuto decided to take a seat besides him. "Don't worry I won't ask about your relationships them or anything. I know it's not any of my business or anything, just wanted to mess with ya a bit. Although…I'm usre it must be nice living out every guy's dream, right?" he said jokingly.

Yuuto chuckled as he decided to sit by him, "Every guy's dream? Sorry, but it's not as good as looks,"

"I know it's a nightmare, right? Not being able to speak with another guy, since you're always around girls," Zack said as Yuuto nodded.

The Amakawa was quite surprised that this guy has common sense unlike the other boys, who are jealous of him because of his close relationship with Himari. Ah well, at least he's normal. Finally a decent non perverted guy to talk to.

"You said your name was Zack, right?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

"Mmm hmm. And you're, Yuuto, right?" asked Zack.

Yuuto nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Yuuto,"

"Yeah same here,"

Then the two shared a laugh. Seems like these two are going to get along just fine. Unknowingly to them Himari and Rinko seemed to have been watching them, but then decided to let them be since the boys are obviously getting along. The boys were just sitting around in the room doing nothing as they just looked outside. Then they presumed to talk to one another a bit more.

"So, what brings you out here? I doubt its sight, seeing," Zack asked.

"Well, I came here with my friends to try and help me remember this place. Apparently I used to live here as kid with my parents, but…I don't remember spending my childhood here except in the city at least," said Yuuto.

"I see. So, that's what brought you out here is to find some answers?"

"Well, actually Himari brought us out here. We had no choice to go because it had to be something important,"

Zack nodded before realizing something, "So, you were literally forced to come here or something by that girl, who tried to slice off my head today,"

Yuuto nervously laughed scratching the back of his head, "Yeah uh, sorry for what Himari did earlier. She means well, but…there are some certain values she still needs to learn in modern day life. But other than that, I hope you're not mad,"

Zack waved it off, "Hey, man don't even worry about it. Besides I've been over that whole situation already, it doesn't bother one bit. I mean hey…forgive and forget, right?" Zack said, smiling.

Yuuto smiled at the response. It sure was nice talking to someone as nice as Zack. He seemed to be kind of mellow and that was ok in Yuuto's opinion. Also it seems like he got his wish about having another guy friend to talk to and hang around with. Certainly better than Taizo that's a sure fact.

"Hey, Yuuto what is your family like? Besides being demon slayers, I mean," Zack said curious to learn more about his new friend.

Yuuto's face seemed to have become sadden a little, while trying to keep a smile on his face. But…it was either a sad one, a forced one, or maybe both. Zack immediately recognized that somewhat sad distant look on Yuuto's face. He should know because he's gone through that same experience, too.

"Oh uh, never mind. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to it's cool,"

Then Yuuto spoke, "No, no it's alright really. When you mentioned my family, I immediately started to think of my parents," he said taking a breather before continuing, "You see my parents died in a car accident and…I had no living relatives to turn to. So, I lived alone. I did have help from Rinko and her family though, so I wasn't completely alone,"

There was a few moments of silence before Zack decided to speak up, "I completely understand how you feel," he said as Yuuto shot him a suspicious look, but it changed he noticed that same look had in his eyes. Just like him. "You my parents died of an accident, too."

Yuuto could defiantly tell that Zack was sincere. That somewhat sad tone (probably trying hard not remember it which is understandable) and the distant look says it all. Then Yuuto decided to say something, "What was the cause?" he asked.

"A house fire. One afternoon I was watching cartoons in the living room then, I smelled something burning and decided to check it out. Then the next thing I knew was that my kitchen was on fire, and it soon spread from there. I was lucky to have survived, but…"

"Your parents,"

"Yup. When my parents died I had to live with my grandfather and uncle, since they're the only relatives I have now. I was told an early stage of my life that all my relatives died before and even after, I was born. Well, save for my uncle and grandfather of course," Zack said finishing his story.

Yuuto was a bit surprised by Zack's story. Not only because of his own parent's death and not having any relatives, save for his uncle and grandfather. No it wasn't that at all. It was almost like Yuuto was listening to his own background, but portrayed a little differently than his own. There was just so many thoughts in Yuuto head that he decided to change the subject.

"So, Zack,"

"Hmm?"

"What are your thoughts about Ayakashi?" he asked wanting to know what he thinks about them. Also he wants to know another humans opinion on them. If he's ever going to bring two sides together and have them, coexist one day…He's needs to make progress on both human and Ayakashi.

"Well, I haven't too many besides Kaya, Noihara (Zack thought he should respect the customs here and call people by their last names), and Shizuku. Also there was one other person this morning before you guys arrived, but that was only a while ago," he said before realizing he wasn't actually answering Yuuto's question. "Oh, sorry about that. I just rambled on like that,"

"No, no it's alright just go on,"

"Well, I think Ayakashi are really cool. I've got no problem with them or anything. It'd be interesting to befriend a really cool monster with inhuman abilities and all. That's how I see it,"

Yuuto liked this answer because Zack was putting a lot of feeling to his words, and he knew he didn't mean 'monster' in a bad way. He was just saying it in a playful way just like any nice person would do. "I see that's good to hear," Yuuto replied.

"Why do you ask?" Zack asked as he sat up and looked at Yuuto directly in the eye.

"I want humans and Ayakashi to exist," he said as Zack stared at him wide eyed. "Ever since I learned about this demon and demon slayer stuff, I feel as though both sides shouldn't live separately. I want to believe that it could happen,"

Zack smiled at Yuuto seeing his dedication to this goal that he has. Sure it sounds like he's putting a lot of weight on his shoulders, but he won't be alone on that. Zack immediately stood up letting out an 'Ah' sound then he looked down at Yuuto, who looked at him curiously. "I gotta admit Yuuto that sounds like it's going to be tough, but I think I like it," Zack said as Yuuto continued to stare at him. "You're gonna have a LOT of weight on shoulders if you really do plan to go through with this idea, but I'm sure you won't back down no matter how things go, right?"

"Right." Yuuto replied serious about his goal coming true.

"I know we've just and all still trying to get to know each other, but I want to make proposal to ya!"

"Proposal?"

"Don't worry I don't mean _that_ kind of proposal. I'm saying I like this dream of yours and I want to help make it come true, so I propose we form a partnership, until this dream of yours come true. So whaddya say?" Zack said extending a hand out to the Amakawa.

Yuuto stared at Zack in total shock. One: it was because they just met and he's already acting really friendly with him. Second: he's willing to help him out despite only meeting him today. Yuuto wanted to stand up and shake his hand real badly, but there was one thing he needed to make sure.

"A-Are you sure? What about your own dreams?" Yuuto asked wanting to take the help.

"Nah don't worry about my future goals, it's nothing but just running an antique shop. So anyways you accept my help or what?" Zack said, smirk.

Yuuto stood up and smiled at the teen. He took his hand with own and Zack began to his special handshake with Yuuto. The Amakwa was caught off guard by this weird 'handshake', but waved it off figuring it wasn't so bad. If this was Zack's way saying their friends then he'll gracefully accept it.

"There now formed both a friendship and a pack," Zack replied with grin.

"You know we won't be alone, right? We do have the girls to help us out y'know," Yuuto said giving a grin of his own.

"I know but I'm just saying that because we're the only guys here," said Zack.

Yuuto nodded and agreed. It was true that they are the only guys here, and the company of one would be a nice change of pace. Then soon after both teens shared a laugh as they continued talking to one another. Then the rest day proceeded from there.

* * *

**Time Skip into the night…**

"DON'T THINK YOU'LL MAKE IT BACK ALIVE!" roared Kaya as she clobbered Yuuto to the ground. The Zashiki Warashi had witnessed him and Himari in an intimate moment, where they were almost about to kiss, but she same to interrupt it. So she threw a knife at him wanting to spill blood, but she didn't for Himari's sake. Instead she just decided to give him a 'little' smack.

Himari was trying to calm her down as Zack and Rinko went to go see the whole commotion. Rinko kneeled towards Yuuto asking him what was wrong before realizing he was down for the count. Zack also went to his aid, but he also tried to settle Kaya down not letting her temper get the better.

From there on things just seemed to be…a little crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile Ageha and Sasa had witnessed the Amakwa and the Crimson Blade arrival today, as they were now observing the group. Ageha wanted to ambush them today, but they still had to wait for the Daidarabotchi arrive. The giant lug head should be coming through tomorrow, so that's when they'll strike. But…there is a problem though and Ageha **defiantly **knows what that problem is. And it's pissing her off big time. It was that Zack guy she and Sasa encountered a few nights ago. Even with the Daidarabotchi's help and large size she's not sure it'll be enough since this guy's appearance is still recent. And lately he's been on her mind all day and it's driving the Hinoenma insane! Just why the hell is that bastard stuck in her head!?

Dammit!

It's just irritating her! She can even feel her own heart beat racing. She wasn't the only one acting weird. Sasa had been carrying around that stupid blanket all day, and she hasn't let it go even once. Hell, she even sniffed the thing just out of curiosity and said it smelled nice! She said that she loved the scent it was giving off and tried to convince Ageha to get a whiff of the thing itself. She replied saying; she'll smell it when his blood is on it.

Anyways back to serious matters in hands; Ageha doesn't know if the Daidarabotchi is gonna be enough to beat that bastard (Zack), and take down the Crimson blade. Plus there's also the Zashiki Warashi and the Mizuchi. The human with them won't pose a threat though. Damn this is just a tough dilemma to deal with. That doesn't mean she's going to back down or anything, she just needs more power than what she already has right now! She may be strong but it might not be enough. Then she took out that silver coin she stole the other day. She knew it had some kind of special power to it that'll help her but what!?

"Dammit! I need more power!" she growled.

"**You want power?"**

Ageha and Sasa turned around to see Poseidon walking towards them with a smirk. He even held his Deepest Harpoon weapon in hand leaning against on it. Ageha and Sasa put their guard up, but then he spoke again.

"**If you want I can grant you that power," **he said holding out his own Cell Medal to her.

Ageha smirked as she didn't know who or what this guy is. But she's willing to get a power boost.

* * *

Back in the original KM OOO universe Satonaka couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the photograph of this new OOO; Kougami was speaking of. This is just a picture of a teenage boy and that boy was Zack.

* * *

**Alright ya'll peace out! I am outta here!**


End file.
